Séquestration
by Lyrashin
Summary: *chapitre 7 * Lyra: C'est la fin! T_T
1. Default Chapter

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, quoique c'était plutôt Lylyth Shin qui était aux commandes à ce moment là !  
  
Rating : N-17, C'EST PAS UNE FIC POUR LES GENS QUI AIMENT LES PETITES FLEURS BLEUES !!!!  
  
Genre : Slash ! Homophobes tirez vous !Lemon, viol (Lyra : Lylyth, on va se faire tuer !), torture (Lylyth : Que des bonnes choses quoi !),Léger UA, Angst, POV de Duo sur ce chapitre.  
  
Couples : 2+1 et on aura pas d'aperçu de 1+2 avant le prochain chapitre ! Mention de 4+3  
  
Disclamer : Les persos de GW sont pas à moi et pour être honnête, je sais pas à qui ils appartiennent mais je m'en fous royalement parce que je suis une fanficteuse et je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres !!!  
  
Avertissement : C'est au cours de l'écriture de cette fic que Lian a découvert l'existence de Lylyth parce que je n'agissais pas normalement, mais maintenant je m'entends très bien avec ma double personnalité et on arrive parfaitement à se compléter dans certaines fics !Attendez qu'on publie Liens de famille. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de publier cette fic sur ffnet, merci à Shin Maxwell de m'avoir soutenue, et je vous demande juste un truc : Des reviews ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Mais SVP pas de colis piégés avec virus parce que sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite !  
  
SEQUESTRATION  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le réveil de Shinigami  
Ca fait trois jours ! Trois jours que ces putains de profs nous ont réuni pour nous annoncer qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles du Soldat Parfait depuis deux semaines et que nous devions le considérer comme prisonnier de OZ, donc irrécupérable. Trois jours que Quatre doit me retenir de partir à la recherche d'Heero pour le sortir de cette situation.Hein ? Pardon ? Qui je suis ? Duo Maxwell alias Shinigami, pipelette invétérée, pilote du gundam Deathscythe, amoureux du pilote du Wing, et démon réincarné dans le corps d'un enfant à la suite d'une dispute avec mes pères, les dieux des enfers.  
  
Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous surprend ? Ah « les dieux des enfers » et « mes pères » ? C'est parce que je suis né de l'union de leurs trois esprits, vi, je sais !C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça !  
  
Il va de soi que personne n'est au courant pour les deux derniers points, sinon J voudrait me disséquer ! Et je parle pas de la réaction d'Heero ! Avec tout ça, les profs viennent de nous apprendre que nous avions une nouvelle mission à la base de Georges Watch en Georgie. C'est ma chance de retrouver le Soldat Parfait qui hante mon c?ur ! Bêtes comme ils sont, les ozies préfèreront nous enfermer dans la même prison plutôt que de perdre l'un de nous. Je sais que c'est dangereux mais pour le revoir je suis près à tout.  
  
Je monte dans Deathscythe tout en lançant une vanne à Wufy et comme d'habitude il démarre au quart de tour. Le plus difficile a été de cacher à Quatre mes véritables intentions, mais je crois qu'il était bien trop occupé avec Trowa. Notre cher empathe en pince pour le brun à la mèche, alias iceberg man numéro 2, et il tente par tous les moyens de lui faire extérioriser ses sentiments.  
  
D'un coup de faux thermique, je tranche trois MS Léo, ça fait vraiment du bien ! Je me défoulais déjà sur les ozies pour faire sortir ma colère et ma rancune, mais alors là ! C'est du délire ! Y a que des carcasses d'armures mobiles autour de moi ! G a été très surpris lorsque je lui ai dit quelle arme je voulais pour mon gundam, à l'origine ça devait être un sabre laser. Le pauvre, il pouvait pas savoir que c'était celle que je maniais déjà en enfer !  
  
N'empêche qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'en fasse un peu moins si je veux être capturé.  
  
Ca y est ! Enfin ! Un adversaire à ma hauteur ( si on compte le fait que j'en fait le moins possible, c'est pas ça mais bon.) ! Aïe ! Bordel, c'est douloureux ! Il m'a frappé en plein sur le cockpit ! Profitons de la situation en faisant semblant d'être inconscient. C'est dur, surtout quand j'entends Quatre hurler mon nom pendant que deux Taurus tractent Deathscythe. Mais je vais retrouver Heero et pour ça je suis prêt à tout !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les ozies m'ont fait envoyer dans diverses bases avant de me conduire dans celle où est retenu le Soldat Parfait, histoire de vérifier que les autres pilotes ne me filaient pas. Aïeuh ! C'est froid et ça fait mal, le plancher d'un cachot ! Surtout quand on se le prend dans la figure ! Un lieutenant de OZ me relève en me tirant par les cheveux. Ma natte ! Bordel, je vais le tuer ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ma tresse à part mon Hee-chan qui ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'immense permission que je lui accorde ! Le soldat me saisit par le menton et ricane :  
  
_ J'espère que tu es comme ton copain, le petit Japonais ! Ca a été très jouissif de le faire hurler de plaisir. A moins que ce ne soit de souffrance ! Tu veux l'entendre ?  
  
Ce connard a osé toucher à mon Heero ! Ils ont osé le violer ! Je vais le leur faire regretter !  
  
Le ozie sort un magnétophone de sa poche et appuie sur un bouton. Un cri déchirant me transperce les tympans. Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où, même emplie de terreur et de douleur comme maintenant. Heero, pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ils vont payer !  
  
Je veux reprendre mon apparence normale[1] pour qu'ils souffrent d'avantage. Je me recule tout en me concentrant sous le regard étonné des gardes. Le premier changement est toujours le plus douloureux : l'apparition des ailes. Grandes, noires, comme celles des chauves- souris, avec des ramures rouge sang, terrifiantes en un mot. Elles transpercent mon dos et, par la même occasion, ma chemise. Les ozies, horrifiés, me fixent sans parvenir à bouger. Mes muscles gagnent en force sans pour autant changer de volume, mes canines s'allongent et s'affinent pour devenir une vraie dentition de vampire. Mes doigts peuvent devenir aussi coupant que des rasoirs à la moindre pensée qui leur en donnerait l'ordre. La dernière modification affecte mes yeux qui perdent leur couleur améthyste bleuté pour un améthyste brillant et clair. Le lieutenant se met à jurer :  
  
_ Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce gosse !?  
  
_ Tu va payer pour ce que tu lui as fait ! César halzar kiss hei hansen rough silk ! Devenez cendre ! Le sage du royaume des ombres porte les sept clés ouvrant la porte des enfers! Halloween ![2]  
  
Voilà trois soldats de volatilisés dans la lumière blanche ! Si jamais je rentre un jour en enfer faudra que je pense à remercier DS pour m'avoir appris ce sort ![3]  
  
Bon maintenant retrouvons Heero ! Prenez garde pauvres mortels ! Shinigami est réveillé, en chasse et furax qu'on ait osé touché à son futur petit copain !!! [4]  
  
C'est moi ou les gens s'écartent de mon passage ? Pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il faut que je mette la main sur le Soldat Parfait ! Je sonde les environs avec mon esprit comme le ferait un dauphin avec son sonar, c'est beau l'élocalisation ! Il est là, je l'ai vu ! Mais il est très faible et vraiment très.mal ! [5]  
  
Putain ! Ca va chier !!! Je crame d'un brasier X les trois soldats qui cherchaient à m'arrêter. Tiens, un chariot avec des couvertures.j'en prends une, ça peut être utile !C'est ici sa cellule mais. un garde vient juste d'en ressortir et il reboutonne son pantalon !  
  
Fureur, colère noire, envie de meurtre. réalisation du meurtre !  
  
_ Apocalypse !!!  
  
Y a plus de soldat ! Même pas un petit tas de cendres ! Franchement, les sorts à Ultimécia, ils sont géniaux ! Je pousse fébrilement la porte et je le vois.  
  
A suivre   
  
Oui je suis sadique, je sais, mais si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dialogue de l'auteur et des G-Boys :  
  
Lyra : Avant toute chose, message pour les lecteurs, le prochain chapitre est une horreur pour les fans de la Réléchose ( désolée Meanne777 mais je la supporte pas !) ! Sérieux, on la voit pas mais c'est une vraie torture pour Heero ce chapitre et c'est un POV des deux premiers numéros !  
  
Quatre : Et pourquoi on apparaît pas dans cette fic nous ?  
  
Wufy : T'es pas fou ?! Y a marqué viol dans l'entête ! J'en veux pas et c'est ses chouchous qui vont encore s'en prendre plein la tête !  
  
Lyra : T'as tout dis Wuwu ! Sinon, Quatre, t'inquiète pas ! Je vous prépare une fic spéciale pour Trowa et toi ! Et une pour Wufy aussi !  
  
Wufei : J'aurai mieux fait de me taire.  
  
Lyra : Duo, Hee-chan, pourquoi vous dites rien ?  
  
Les deux intéressés :... Pourquoi je sens que ça va mal se passer pour nous ?  
  
Lyra : Allez quoi ! J'aurai pu faire pire !  
  
Heero : Je vois pas comment ! Je te signale que j'ai été violé à plusieurs reprises et j'ai lu la suite alors.  
  
Lyra : J'aurai pu te coller avec Réléna !  
  
Heero : J'ai rien dit. [1] Celle de démon ! Non mais vous suivez un peu ?!  
  
[2] Je sais ! Cette incantation appartient à Bastard mais j'ai une très bonne excuse pour qu'elle soit là !  
  
[3] Voilà !  
  
[4] Maman, j'ai peur !  
  
[5] T'imagines même pas à quel point ! 


	2. Captif

Série : Gundam Wing ( enfin, ça y ressemble plus trop.)  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, avec Lylyth Shin lâchée dans la nature.  
  
Genre : Sadique ! Ce chapitre est vraiment dur !Et décrit avec ça, franchement ! Vous êtes prévenus ! Angst, Viol, Slash, Torture de Heero et tout un tas de tucs ! Interdit au moins de 17 ans !!! Sauf si vos parents ne vous voient pas lire ça !Léger UA, OOC de Heero, mais vu ce que je lui ai fait subir c'est normal ! POV de Duo et Heero alternatifs.  
  
Couple : 2+1.futur 2X1, Hee-chan terrorisé.  
  
Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi sinon dans la série, il y a bien longtemps que Treize aurait culbuté Wufei, et que Heero et Duo seraient ensemble, et que Lady Une aurait tué Réléna !  
  
Remerciements : A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Au fait, pour ceux qui trouvaient que j'étais méchante avec Heero dans le dernier chapitre et qui n'aiment pas ça, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette fic !  
SEQUESTRATION  
  
Chapitre 2 : Captif  
  
POV Heero :  
  
Il vient de partir en me jetant un coup de pied dans les côtes. J'ai tellement mal ! Pas là où il m'a frappé : j'ai tant de bleus que je ne sens même plus la douleur de leurs coups. J'ai mal en moi, il m'a enfoncé un gode avec des pointes métalliques et je fais une hémorragie. J'ai mal ! Seigneur aidez moi ! Je n'arrive même plus à me retenir de hurler quand ils me prennent violemment, comme un animal ! Ne pas pleurer ! Un soldat ne pleure pas ! Je. je suis même plus un soldat, j'ai faillit à ma mission et je suis puni. Je sais que je mérite de souffrir pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, pour tous les gens, innocents ou pas, que j'ai tué, mais pitié, sortez moi d'ici ! S'il vous plait.  
  
Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai si mal ! Si faim aussi ! Ils ne m'ont pas nourri depuis ma capture. Juste attaché, bandé les yeux et torturé. Viol après viol, parfois à plusieurs, parfois deux par heure. Je me sens si sale.  
  
Un bruit ! Non ! Chaque fois qu'ils viennent c'est pour.Non ! Ca va pas recommencer tout de suite ! Pas maintenant que l'autre vient juste de partir ! Je. Je vais pas tenir ! Pitié !  
  
Arrêtez ! Des mains sur mes jambes.elles me forcent à les écarter ! Je peux rien faire ! Le sang coule le long de mes cuisses encore plus fort ! Il. Il va me pénétrer d'un coup ? J'ai si mal ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les hommes prennent-ils plaisir à faire souffrir un enfant ? A se faire eux même ? Je gémis, même ça ils auront réussi à me le faire faire. Les mains quittent mes jambes pour remonter près de mes poignets. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes tremblements. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Arrêtez, s'il vous plait !  
  
Mes bras sont moins tirés par les chaînes mais. les bracelets aimantés se rejoignent dans mon dos. Mes blessures sur le torse se sont rouvertes ! J'ai mal ! Je me sens si faible. si faible. si faible.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV Duo :  
  
Seigneur ! Heero ! Dans quel état ils t'ont mis ! Ses bourreaux n'ont même pas pris la peine de le mettre sur une paillasse ! Il est enchaîné sur le sol glacial sans la moindre possibilité de bouger ! Son corps porte des marques de coups de fouet, de lacérations, de morsures. Je m'avance vers lui.ils lui ont bandé les yeux ces salauds ! Il doit être terrifié ! Je suis tellement choqué que je n'arrive plus à prononcer un son ! Mon odorat super développé de vampire détecte une odeur de sang qui coule. J'en respire les effluves avant de comprendre qu'elles proviennent de l'entrejambe du garçon. Ai-je précisé qu'il est entièrement nu ?  
  
J'écarte les jambes du jeune pilote qui, après avoir essayé de m'opposer une faible résistance, gémit de douleur et de terreur. Je peux pas le faire marcher dans cet état ! Et il est hors de question de le ramener chez J ! Ce vieux cyborg serait capable de lui faire recommencer tout son entraînement de pilote ! Nous verrons plus tard où l'emmener, d'abord, il faut parer au plus pressé : le détacher.  
  
Tiens, c'est étrange ces drôles de bracelets qu'il porte aux poignets. On dirait des.Merde !!! C'est des bracelets magnétiques ! Ses blessures se sont rouvertes alors que ses bras sont attachés dans son dos. Heero pousse une plainte incohérente et s'évanouit dans mes bras.  
  
J'ai une envie dingue de tuer tous les ozies qui passent ! Tiens ! Mais c'est une bonne idée ça pour un nouveau supplice en enfer : le tir aux ozies ! C'est comme le tir aux pigeons et ça me passerait les nerfs ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il faut que je m'occupe de Heero : la couverture. Je l'étale sur le sol et je dépose le Japonais inconscient au milieu, puis je l'emmitoufle bien comme il fait ! Je prends mon précieux fardeau dans mes bras et je le transporte hors de la base en atomisant à coup d'Ultima tous les soldats qui sont sur ma route. Y a pas à dire : le tir aux ozies, c'est une bonne idée !  
  
Bon, maintenant, où je l'emmène le Heero moi ? Pas chez J, c'est clair ! Pas chez Quatre non plus : il finirait chez J ! Pas chez moi en enfer, je suis fâché avec mes pères. Dans une semi-dimension ? Excellente idée ! C'est un monde entre les Enfers et celui des humains, en plus je suis l'un des rares privilégiés à pouvoir m'y rendre. La porte d'entrée la plus proche se situe dans la forêt, à deux kilomètres d'ici. Je déploie mes ailes et prends mon envol, un ange endormi et blessé dans mes bras.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Ellipse temporelle  
  
Ouf !!! Le moins que l'ont puisse dire, c'est que ce monde est bien gardé ! Mais après s'être assuré de mon identité de fils des Dieux infernaux, le gardien m'a offert deux serviteurs à qui j'ai expressément ordonné de récupérer Deathscythe et Wing, puis de les remettre en état.  
  
J'ai choisi un appartement simple mais spacieux pour habiter ici, juste de quoi à être à l'aise. Je pose délicatement Heero sur le lit et j'examine son état. Il ne cesse de perdre du sang et son corps en est couvert. Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau où je prépare un bain tiède et non moussant. Maintenant que c'est fait, il faut enlever ces stupides menottes.  
  
_ Démagnésia !  
  
C'est dingue combien la magie peut simplifier la vie ! J'emmène le corps inconscient dans la pièce voisine et je le plonge progressivement dans l'eau en maîtrisant ses mains qui, malgré son évanouissement, tentent faiblement de me repousser. Je nettoie avec application chaque plaie qui le couvre tout en profitant pour constater combien il paraît vulnérable quand il est endormi. Peu m'importe ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'on lui a fait subir : pour moi, il reste et restera toujours Heero, mon Heero, celui que j'aime.  
  
J'ai réfléchi longuement pendant le temps du bain et j'en suis venu aux conclusions suivantes :  
  
Il faudra soigner Heero aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur le plan mental.  
  
Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie sous ma forme démoniaque : il serait encore plus apeuré. Donc il devra garder les yeux bandés ( je vais remplacer le tissu rêche utilisé par les ozies par quelque chose de plus doux) et je devrai parler le moins possible ( dur !!!)  
  
Vu sa réaction de tout à l'heure, il est préférable qu'il reste attaché les premiers temps, pour éviter de se blesser.  
  
J'accomplis les deux derniers points après le bain : je lui attache les poignets aux montants du lit baldaquin et je l'aveugle avec un bout de soie noire. Je ne l'ai pas habillé pour pouvoir m'occuper de ses blessures. Je soigne chaque plaie à l'aide d'une pommade magique très efficace mais dont le seul inconvénient est qu'il faut la passer sur la meurtrissure elle même. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la blessure située dans son anus qui continue à saigner. Je lui passerai la pommade dessus dès qu'il aura repris conscience. Putain, je le sens mal ce truc !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV Heero :  
  
Où.où suis je ? Le sol est mou sous moi, mais je suis toujours attaché. Je.Je suis dans un lit ?! Pourquoi ? Une nouvelle torture de OZ ? Ils n'en ont pas assez de me faire souffrir ? Pitié ! Faîtes les s'arrêter ! Laissez moi mourir !  
  
Aaaah ! Mais qui. Qui est là ? J'ai entendu du bruit. j'ai peur ! Je suis encore à la merci d'un tortionnaire, nu et entravé ! Je n'y vois rien ! Pitié ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils continuent ? Je leur dirais tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir mais ils ne me laissent pas parler ! Chaque fois que j'ai poussé un cri, ils m'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience ! J'ai si peur ! J'ai encore mal et faim et je . je voudrais tellement disparaître ! Non ! Je ne dois pas parler ! Je ne dois pas leur montrer ma faiblesse, pas pleurer. pas pleurer.  
  
Il s'approche de moi, mais qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? Je l'entends prendre quelque chose à côté de moi. Mes jambes ! Il m'écarte les jambes ! Non ! Pas encore ! Pas ça ! S'il vous plait ! Non !  
  
Ses mains remontent le long de mes cuisses. Je frémis de honte et de rage à la fois, je suis si faible que je n'arrive même pas à être autre chose qu'une poupée pour ces monstres ! L'une des mains me maintient le bassin tandis que l'autre descend vers mon entrejambe. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'un doigt pénètre en moi. Ca fait si mal ! Je suis complètement impuissant face à cette intrusion, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre qu'il finisse de se libérer en me laissant encore plus souillé. L'homme me caresse les flancs. c'est pas normal ! D'habitude quand les autres font ça, ils me pétrissent violemment, j'ai toujours des bleus après. Mais là, c'est différent : doux, calme, sûr de l'effet produit.  
  
Le. le doigt s'agite en moi ! Il s'est mis sur ma blessure et monte et descend dessus ! Mais qu'est ce que mon bourreau cherche à me faire ? Me. me faire prendre du plaisir à mon propre viol ?! Non ! Pas ça ! J'ai déjà subi cet acte répugnant à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun des soldats n'est parvenu à me faire réagir ! Mais ils étaient brutaux ! Cet. cet homme, il semble différent ! Il en est capable, je le sens ! Sa simple caresse sur mes côtes à suffi à me déstabiliser. Non ! S'il vous plait ! Si je conservais un tant soi peu de raison et de volonté, c'est parce que je pouvais prétendre que la personne à qui les ozies faisaient ça n'était pas moi, mais si j'ai affaire à quelqu'un de plus doué. Je veux mourir ! Tuez moi plutôt !  
  
Hein ! Son doigt a quitté mon intimité ! Mais au lieu de m'empaler, il referme mes jambes ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Me laisser dans l'attente du moment qu'il choisira pour me prendre ? Me montrer que pour lui je ne suis qu'un simple jouet ? Seigneur ! Je n'ai jamais prié jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, reprenez moi mon âme ! Tuez moi ! Ne me laissez pas entre les mains de ces malades ! Par pitié ! Tasukete ! Sortez moi d'ici !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV Duo :  
  
Il tremble et se retient de hurler ! Heero ! Si tu savais combien ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état ! Ta réaction lorsque tu as repris conscience, ta panique de ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais, ta crispation quand j'ai soigné ton hémorragie, ta terreur, ton désespoir. J'ai tout observé ! Oh, bien sûr, il faut être muni d'un microscope pour le déceler, mais moi, j'en suis capable ! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux ressentir quand je te vois à la limite de la crise, près à pleurer. mais si jamais tu venais à découvrir qui je suis vraiment, tu aurais de très gros ennuis ! C'est la règle ! Tout mortel qui parvient à révéler l'identité d'un démon doit mourir ou rester enfermé à tout jamais selon le choix de l'intéressé. Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque ! Que tu le veuilles ou pas Heero, je vais te remettre sur pied !  
  
D'abord, reposer le drap sur ton corps meurtri, puis, te prépare quelque chose à manger, mais rien de très lourd.une soupe peut-être. Je sens d'ici que tu as faim et que tu le caches ! Tu souhaites peut-être mourir ou disparaître, mais foi de Shinigami, fils des Dieux des Enfers, tu peux me croire, je ne te laisserai pas partir dans mon royaume si facilement ! J'en connais deux ou trois qui se foutraient bien de moi là-bas s'ils apprenaient que le régent de l'empire des morts cherche à sauver un humain. Mais toi Heero, tu n'es pas un humain ordinaire. Tu es un ange, ton âme est trop pure pour leur monde !  
  
Ca peut sembler comique non ? Le démon amoureux d'un ange ! Pff !  
  
En attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Alors, au boulot ! Bon sang, mais où ces crétins d'architectes ont planqué la cuisine !?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV Heero :  
  
Il est.parti ? Après m'avoir recouvert de ce drap, il ne m'a pas torturé et il a pris la peine de me protéger du froid. Personne ne faisait attention à moi à ce point depuis longtemps, depuis ma capture en fait. Non ! Je ne dois pas me mettre à apprécier les attentions de cet homme qui a fait de moi son prisonnier ! N'empêche que ce drap est doux sur ma peau, on dirait de la soie. c'est pas normal ! C'est trop luxueux pour un captif ! En plus mes blessures ont été soignées.  
  
Mais qu'est ce que cet homme va faire de moi ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?  
  
Duo, toi qui te dis être Shinigami, je t'en supplie ! Viens me chercher et emmène moi avec toi ! S'il te plait, sors moi de cet enfer !  
  
A suivre  
  
Oui, je sais, je suis un monstre ! Mais combien de fois il faudra que je le répète ? C'est Lylyth qui est aux commandes et moi (Lyra = moi) je ne peux que lire ce qu'elle écrit !  
  
Des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dialogue avec les G-Boys :  
  
Duo et Heero : Lyra !Mais tu es un monstre !  
  
Lylyth : Mais combien de fois, il faudra vous dire que j'écris juste les passages hards ? Les sentiments et ce que ressentent les persos c'est Lyra qui s'en charge !  
  
Lyra* reprend le contrôle* : J'aime quand même assez ce style de fic !  
  
Lian* qui a tout lu depuis le début* : Lyra ! Tiens ! une autre cannette d'Oasis cassis-framboise et ton thé à la pêche ! Maintenant tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?  
  
Lyra : Vi, ma puce ! Quoi ?  
  
Lian* criant* : La suite !!! Je veux la suite !  
  
Lyra : Vi chef !  
  
Lian : C'est vrai quoi ! C'est pas parce que mon niveau de perversion est pas assez haut pour écrire des tucs pareils que j'aime pas les lire !  
  
Lyra : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va venir ! Lylyth s'occupe de cette partie là de ta formation !  
  
Les G-Boys : Et merde ! Maintenant on a deux folles sur le dos ! Et en prime, la perverse elle forme l'autre !  
  
Lyra : Appelez moi maîtresse Lyra ! La force est avec moi !  
  
Lian : Lyra ! Lylyth ! La suite ! 


	3. Confiance

Série : Gundam Wing avant que je m'en mêle !  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée, et sa double personnalité Lylyth Shin : tortureuse non officielle de bishonens et du couple 2x1x2 en particulier !  
  
Couple : 2X1 , 2+1, mais pas 1+2 !! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris le système des couples : NON C'EST PAS DES MATHS !!!  
  
Genre : Yaoï, lime, après viol, Angst, POV alternés, Léger UA, Hee-chan terrorisé, NC-17, OOC du Soldat Parfait mais avec tout ce qu'on lui fait subir c'est normal !  
  
Disclamer : Je les ais demandés au Père Noël, mais il a pas voulu !  
  
Note :  
  
Lian : Ben, c'est pas trop tôt !  
  
Lyra : Mais tu me gaves !!! Avec les cours qui ont repris et mes parents sur le dos j'ai déjà du mal à m'y mettre, ajoute à ça quatre fics en cours et une en préparation (vous en avez eu le teaser)et tu comprendras pourquoi mes updates sont si irrégulières ! Alors arrête de m'embêter avec ça ou je n'écris pas la suite de Lost in the time ! Pour les lecteurs de cette fic là, désolée mais le chapitre six a pris plus de temps que prévu vu que je l'avais presque terminé mais que ma chère Maman a fait sauter le courant avant que je puisse sauvegarder ! Je pense qu'il sera disponible d'ici mercredi prochain, voire même avant !  
  
Lian : Ok ! Calme toi ! Et dis plutôt merci aux lecteurs qui ont laissé des reviews !  
  
Lyra : Ah, vi ! Merci à tous !!!  
  
SEQUESTRATION  
  
Chapitre 3 : Confiance  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Bon ! J'ai fini de préparer cette soupe ! Pas trop tôt ! En plus, j'ai faim moi aussi ! Y a des poches de sang frai dans le frigo ! Parfait, je plante mes canines dans l'une d'elles et j'avale goulûment. C'est pas mauvais ! J'avais oublié le parfum fruité du sang ! Mais c'est sûr que c'est encore meilleur quand on le prélève directement du corps de son calice. Hein ? La définition de calice ? C'est quelqu'un qui sert volontairement de frigo ambulant à un vampire en échange de sa protection. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai eu qu'un seul calice et c'était mon meilleur ami quand j'étais jeune : Solo. Dommage qu'il ait préféré mourir avec les humains !  
  
Si j'ai besoin de boire du sang c'est parce que l'un de mes pères est lui- même un vampire, et connu de surcroît. Vous connaissez Dracula ? Ben vi, c'est mon papa ! Les trois autres démons qui m'ont servi de pères sont Lucifer [1] , Anthrax et Bélial . Ma mère, c'est la Mort elle-même ! Mais elle ne ressemble pas à l'espèce de squelette encapuchonné que tout le monde se figure ! C'est une ado en apparence et elle me ressemble en caractère.[2] Par contre, c'est vrai qu'elle utilise une faux, c'est même elle qui m'a appris à m'en servir ! Elle est géniale comme Maman, mais elle me couve un peu trop. . . Selon elle, le prince des enfers n'a pas à prouver sa valeur en allant sur Terre pour se battre ! Mais Shinigami fait ce qu'il veut ! Y compris aider un humain blessé dont il est amoureux ! Tiens, en parlant de ça ! Il faut que j'aille lui donner à manger à mon Heero moi !  
  
******  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Il. . . Il est revenu ! Cette fois-ci j'y passe !  
  
_ Ouvre la bouche !  
  
Pardon ?! Pas question que je lui fasse des gâteries en plus ! Il espère peut-être que j'obéisse de ma propre volonté. . . Non ! Je refuse ! Je veux pas !  
  
Quelque chose se presse contre mes lèvres. Je serre les mâchoires le plus que je peux : je ne veux pas sentir son membre dans ma bouche ! Les autres ont failli m'étouffer tant il allaient loin quand ils y sont parvenus ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire de mon plein gré !  
  
******  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Allons bon ! Voilà qu'il ne veux pas se nourrir ! Heero, ouvre la bouche ou je vais devoir t'y obliger !  
  
Et non, y veut pas le bougre ! Aux grands mots les grands remèdes ! Navré de devoir faire ça Heero !  
  
J'appuie fortement sur l'une des blessures encore non cicatrisée du jeune homme qui crie de douleur et ouvre, par la même occasion, la bouche. Je m'empresse d'y introduire la cuillère.  
  
******  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Non ! Nonononononon !!! Non ! Il y est arrivé ! Je. . . Je n'ai pas été capable de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait, de me faire ce qu'il voulait ! Maintenant il va s'enfoncer en moi comme les autres avant de se vider dans ma gorge en me laissant le goût infect de son sperme !  
  
Je. . . Je veux pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils me torturent comme ça ? J m'a préparé à tenir tête à la souffrance physique, mais jamais à une succession de viols ! C'est immonde ! Je me sens si sale. . . Et qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire de moi une fois qu'ils en auront assez ? Je n'en peux plus. . .  
  
Ca va encore recommencer ! On va encore me blesser, me faire hurler de souffrance avant de m'abandonner, à moitié évanoui sur le sol glacial, en sang. . . Non, s'il vous plait ! Pas encore ça ! Mais ça ne me sert à rien de me faire de faux espoirs, je m'étonne déjà que « l'homme » ne m'ait pas déjà pilonné alors. . .  
  
Il y a un goût ferreux dans ma bouche. . . du métal ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que. . . c'est pas normal ! Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi y aurait-il du métal dans ma bouche ?  
  
Un liquide chaud me coule dans la gorge. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je. . . Je. . . J'en sais rien ! J'ai peur ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il essaye de me faire ?  
  
Bon réfléchissons : métal + liquide bouillant + gorge = ? En disant qu'il est bouillant ce truc, on pourrait même penser que c'est du bouillon ! Bouillon. . . Soupe. . . Métal = cuillère ? [3] Il. . . Il essaye de me nourrir ? Mais. . . personne n'y avait pris garde depuis ma capture. . .  
  
Hein ?! Une main derrière ma tête ! Elle me la penche en arrière, elle. . . elle me force à déglutir ?  
  
Une autre cuillère remplace la précédente, devant mes lèvres. . . C'est définitif, il veut que je mange ! Mais pourquoi ? Est ce que je peux accepter la nourriture de mon bourreau ? Je. . . Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire confiance, mais. . . j'ai si faim ! Mon ventre gargouille et j'ai des crampes d'estomac ! Je n'ai rien avalé depuis si longtemps ! Est. . . Est ce que je peux me fier à cet homme ? De toutes façons, il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Et je suis trop affamé pour refuser. . . et même là, je sais qu'il réussirait à m'imposer sa volonté. Alors. . . j'ouvre la bouche. . .  
  
******  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Brave petit garçon ! Il a fini toute sa soupe ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend à moi de parler comme Papa Anthrax ? Houlà ! Faut vraiment aller dormir !  
  
En plus, je le voix bien, Heero tombe de sommeil même s'il ne veut pas le montrer. Je le borde délicatement, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de frémir dès que je frôle la peau nue de ses bras. Je sais que ça sera difficile, mais il finira bien par me refaire confiance, non ? Enfin, s'il me l'avait seulement accordée avant que ces connards de ozies ne lui mettent la main dessus ! En parlant de ça. . .  
  
_ Minerva ! Desdémone !  
  
Voilà mes deux chers petits larbins, gracieusement offerts par la maison, qui rappliquent ventre à terre ! Seigneur qu'ils sont moches ! De grandes pattes d'araignée velue, des écailles, des poils disséminés un peu partout sur le corps. . . rien à voir avec mon Heero ! Lui, sa peau est douce et il est si. . . Mais qu'est ce que j'ai en ce moment à laisser mes pensées dériver comme ça ? Léger rappel pour ta petite caboche Duo Maxwell Shinigami : Heero, violé, blessé, choqué, pas toucher !!! Capiche ?!  
  
Bon, vi revenons à nos deux monstres à mes pieds, que ça me ferait mal de voir Heero comme ça et. . . Ah non ! Ca suffit maintenant !  
  
_ Sur Terre, dans le monde des vivants, se trouve une organisation appelée OZ. Faîtes passer le mot à tous les autres démons : Détruisez la ! Shinigami le veut ![4]  
  
Les deux bestioles acquiescèrent et se hâtent de sortir en courant . Y a pas à dire, tout le monde a peur de moi ici ! Etre le fils de la Mort n'est pas de tout repos !  
  
Bon, maintenant dodo !  
  
******  
  
Fin POV [5]  
  
Au milieu de la nuit, Duo fut tiré de son sommeil par des cris et des gémissements provenant de la chambre voisine. Il se leva en un clin d'?il et se rua dans la pièce pour voir un Soldat Parfait se débattre autant dans son cauchemar qu'avec ses entraves. Le démon se rapprocha, un peu indécis sur la marche à suivre, lorsqu'il distingua clairement l'une des plaintes du garçon :  
  
_ Non ! Laissez moi ! Arrêtez ! Non ! NON !  
  
Se laissant guider par son instinct, Shinigami prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et berça pour qu'il se calme. Heero se réveilla en sursaut et paniqua complètement en se retrouvant dans une situation égale, sinon pire, à celle de son désagréable songe. C'est à dire : attaché, aveuglé, nu, à la merci d'une personne plus puissante que lui qui pouvait disposer de son corps quand elle le souhaitait sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.  
  
Il se débattit vainement, tentant de s'arracher à l'étreinte non-désirée de son geôlier, tout en gémissant misérablement. Peine perdue car Duo ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son captif malgré son désespoir apparent. Dans un dernier cri, Heero abandonna et se laissa retomber sur le torse de son maître en retenant péniblement ses pleurs. Pleurs qui ne tardèrent pas à être libérés et à se transformer en sanglots convulsifs, secouant son corps frêle et résonnant dans la poitrine de son bourreau. Le fils de la Mort essaya de calmer son prisonnier en le serrant davantage, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il fit alors ce qu'il avait toujours détesté, mais qui s'avérait être nécessaire dans cette situation : se connecter à l'esprit des gens.  
  
Il ressentit de plein fouet la peine qui vrillait le c?ur du jeune pilote meurtri, il perçut sa honte et sa crainte, mais, par dessus tout, il vit la douleur dans l'âme de Heero. Le garçon pleurait sa peur d'être sans cesse attaché, sa souffrance devant les atrocités physiques qu'il avait subies, sa terreur d'être continuellement dans le noir, dans un lieu inconnu, son dégoût de lui-même, sa craint de ne pas voir le visage de ses agresseurs, sa honte de ne pas avoir pu se défendre, et, son impuissance face à l'homme qui le gardait captif.  
  
Devant une telle avalanche de sensations, Duo dût reprendre son souffle. Comme il était loin le Soldat Parfait incapable de manifester le moindre sentiment ! Ce n'était plus qu'un jeune homme brisé, versant toutes les larmes de son corps, pris au piège de ses bras. Il se força à tendre l'oreille pour entendre le faible murmure qui s'échappait d'entre les lèvres de Heero qui peinait à reprendre son souffle pour respirer :  
  
_ S'il vous plait ! Je. . . Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Tout ! Mais arrêtez ! Pitié ! Arrêtez de me torturer ! Je vous en prie ! S'il. . . S'il vous plait !  
  
Un poignard sembla transpercer le c?ur de Duo à ces paroles, il balbutia :  
  
_ Hee. . . Heero. . .  
  
Le pilote de Wing, ignorant l'appel de son nom, poursuivit la litanie de ses suppliques :  
  
_ S'il vous plait ! Au moins laissez moi voir ! Je vous en prie ! Je. . . J'en peux plus de vivre dans le noir ! Je vous en prie !  
  
Duo hésita : si le garçon voyait sa véritable apparence, il ne le considèrerait peut-être plus comme un humain. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'il aimait vivre dans l'obscurité : ce serait vraiment inhumain ! La dernière prière de Heero mêlée de sanglots de détresse le décida :  
  
_ Je vous en supplie !  
  
Shinigami commença donc à défaire les n?uds du bandeau de son prisonnier tremblant. Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, le jeune homme plissa les yeux pour apercevoir, malgré la pénombre et la longue absence de luminosité, le visage de son maître.  
  
Quand Heero se rendit compte que l'homme qui le maintenait immobile avait les traits de son frère d'armes, son regard s'emplit d'incompréhension, puis de terreur lorsqu'il remarqua les grandes ailes noires qui ornaient son dos. Duo, qui n'avait pas bronché pendant cette observation muette, ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue devant son air d'enfant perdu. Le captif se crispa un instant, puis se détendit et dirigea son regard vers un coin de la pièce en déclarant :  
  
_ Faîtes de moi ce que vous voudrez.[6]  
  
Duo dût se retenir pour ne pas profiter de l'invitation du jeune homme sachant que ses pulsion hormonales étaient encore plus fortes sous sa forme démoniaque.[7]Le corps alangui sous lui s'offrait volontairement[8] mais il se contenta de prendre délicatement la mâchoire de son prisonnier pour y déposer un chaste baiser.[9]  
  
Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsque la voix de Duo parvint à ses oreilles :  
  
_ Jamais si tu n'es pas d'accord Hee-chan ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je veillerai sur tout en attendant.  
  
******  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Kami-Sama ! C'est lui ! C'est vraiment lui ! Je. . .Je croyais que c'était une nouvelle torture de OZ pour m'achever mais. . .c'est vraiment toi ! Duo ! Mais. . .Ces ailes ? Comment. ? Et cet endroit ? Où sommes nous ?  
  
Tu m'as délivré ? Mais quand ? Comment as tu fait ?Je. . . Je ne comprends pas, mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance non ? Oui, je te fais confiance Duo, entièrement ! Toutes mes questions, tu y répondras plus tard. Je suis de plus en plus fatigué depuis que tu as prononcé ce drôle de mot « Morphée » !  
  
A suivre  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Je peux avoir droit à des reviews ?  
  
Délirium de l'autrice :  
  
_ OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!!! Mon HEEEEERRRROOOOOOO !!!!!!  
  
Lyra : Oh putain ! Qui a laissé entrer la pouffe ?  
  
Quatre : Désolé ! Je savais pas !  
  
Lian : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il les accumule ! Non content de m'avoir droguée au thé, il a fallu que tu ailles chercher LE truc en rose qui énerve Lyra comme c'est pas permis ! Dans ses cas là, elle a même plus besoin de Lylyth ! Regarde !  
  
Lyra : Shina ! Viens ici ma puce !  
  
La panthère noire domestiquée de l'autrice arrive en trottinant et se fait caresser la tête par sa maîtresse. (Et non, relisez cette phrase, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu !)  
  
Lyra : Shina, ma chérie, tu vois la vilaine dame en rose ? Attaque mais ne la bouffe pas ! T'aurais une indigestion !  
  
[ Cette scène pouvant choquer les âmes sensibles, nous vous diffusons ce fabuleux reportage sur la fertilisation des terres du Nil et, comme c'est vachement court, sur la vie des panthères noires originaires d'Inde !]  
  
Trowa : Mais depuis quand tu as une panthère toi ?  
  
Lyra : Depuis ma première fic sur Harry Potter ! Je l'avais crée et je l'ai ramenée à la maison parce qu'elle est trop mimi ! Hein ma puce ?  
  
Heero : Et où elle est la Réléchose ?  
  
Lyra* sourire sadique* : Tu veux pas savoir, crois moi, tu veux pas savoir !  
  
Lian : C'est vrai qu'avec un panthère noire magique. . .  
  
Lyra : Alors, des commentaires sur ce chapitre ?  
  
Les G-Boys * regardent la gentille petite bébête* : Non, non !!  
  
Lyra : Parfait ! Alors, la suite !  
  
Lian : Quatre, t'as encore du thé à la framboise ?  
  
Quatre : Non, elle l'a fini !  
  
Les petites notes débiles de l'autrice : [1] Je sais, y a pas plus commun ! Mais j'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête alors lâchez moi avec ça !  
  
[2] Lian : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça ! Dis Lyra, dans ta première fic, t'étais pas sa mère en plus ?  
  
Lyra : Ben. . . Si. . .  
  
Lian : Je me disais aussi !  
  
Lyra : Elle me désespère !  
  
[3] Admirez la brillante méthode de déduction de Hee-chan !  
  
[4] Y devient pas un peu mégalo le Duo là ?  
  
[5] Parce que ça me simplifie la vie d'abord !  
  
[6] Lylyth : Dîtes, si Duo il en veut pas, qui en veut ?  
  
Lian :LYLYTH !!!  
  
[7] Lian : Comme par hasard !  
  
Lyra : Le hasard, il fait bien les choses non ?  
  
Les G-Boys : . . .Gloups . . .  
  
[8] Et merde ! Il est 1H48 du matin et j'ai besoin d'une douche froide !!!  
  
[9] Lian : Mais !Quoi !!!! Que ça !!!!?!  
  
Lyra : M'inquiète là, la Lian ! Quatrounet ! Ici !  
  
Quatre : Vi ?  
  
Lyra : Qu'est ce que tu as donné à ma padawan toi ?  
  
Quatre :Ben, du thé à l'orange, à la menthe, à la vanille, à la framboise et à la fraise. Pourquoi ?  
  
Lyra : Rien, cherche pas !  
  
Lian : JE VEUX DU LEMON !!!  
  
Lyra : Et dire qu'elle avait pris trois cafés au Lycée ! 


	4. Apprivoisement

Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin uniquement sur cette partie ( la prochaine est une ?uvre de Lylyth !)  
  
Genre : UA léger, Yaoï, réminiscence de viol, Lime, POV alterné et pas de POV aussi.OOC d'Heero un peu, beaucoup.  
  
Disclamer : Si ! Ils sont à moi ! J'ai négocié un contrat avec leur proprios légaux !  
  
Lylyth : Dis plutôt que tu les as menacés de mort si ils n'acceptaient pas !  
  
Lyra : C'est le résultat qui compte non ?  
  
Remerciements : A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review merci ! Et pour répondre à certains, ce chapitre et romantique, mais pour ce qui est du prochain.  
  
Lylyth : Chut ! Gâche pas ma surprise !  
  
SEQUESTRATION  
  
Chapitre 4 : Apprivoisement [1]  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Houlà ! J'ai bien dormi moi ! Quelle heure est-il ?.regarde l'horloge.cinq heures ? CINQ HEURES !!! Mais qu'est ce qui me prends de me lever si tôt ? Je replonge ou pas ? Nan, tout bien réfléchi, je vais plutôt m'occuper de mon invité.  
  
Direction la cuisine ! Je vais nous préparer un super petit déjeuner ! Bon, alors, qu'est ce que je lui prends ? Des biscuits ? Nan, trop sec ! De la viande ? Nan, pas dès le matin ! Du flan ? Vi ! A la vanille alors ! Et sans caramel ! Avec un coulis de framboise ! Miam ! [2] Et puis quoi d'autre ? Un gâteau au chocolat? Non, je sais pas s'il aime.on essayera demain ! De la glace.oh oui de la glace ! Pistache, coco, fraise, framboise, menthe, citron, orange, abricot, pêche, ananas.[3]  
  
HEERO ! A table !!! Je t'amène ton plateau avant que ça fonde!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Huuum ! Je suis bien moi dans ce lit ! Il est parfait ce matelas.je suis où ? Je peux pas bouger ! Réfléchis Heero ! Tu es le Soldat Parfait ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Mission, capture, torture.Duo...DUO !!! Oh merde !  
  
J'ai pleuré dans ses bras comme un enfant ! Je.je l'ai même supplié ! Si jamais J l'apprend, il va me tuer ! Ou me reconditionner ![4]  
  
Mais pourquoi il aces ailes noires dans le dos ? Où est ce qu'il m'a amené ? Et pourquoi il ne m'a pas détaché quand il m'a récupéré ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé quand il m'a soigné ? Est ce que.Est ce qu'il voulait m'entendre le supplier ? C'est ça ?  
  
_ Heero ! Voilà le petit déj' !  
  
Une chose est sûre : il a toujours autant d'énergie qu'avant !  
  
Il entre dans la chambre et pose un plateau-repas sur une petite table, puis il se retourne en me faisant un grand sourire.  
  
_ Tu veux que je te détache ou tu préfères que je te donne la becquée ?  
  
Mais pourquoi je rougis moi ?! L'image de Duo en train de me nourrir avec une petit cuillère sans doute.Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?  
  
_ Détache moi !  
  
Pourquoi ce baka fait la moue ? Quoique je devrais peut-être plus l'appeler comme ça.il fait peur avec ses ailes noires ! Et ses dents sont vachement pointues.  
  
_ T'as pas dit le mot magique !  
  
Le mot magique ? Mais il se fout de moi en plus ! Remarque, il peut se le permettre. Moi non.  
  
_ S'il te plait Duo, détache moi .  
  
_ Ben voilà, tu t'es pas avalé la langue ni étouffé ! Alors, tu vois bien que tu peux parler et être gentil !  
  
Je ne réponds pas, ce n'est même pas la peine. J'ai beaucoup de questions à lui poser après. Shinigami se penche sur moi et commence par les cordes de mes pieds. Pourquoi je frissonne quand il me touche ? C'est pas normal ! Duo s'attaque aux liens de mes poignets.La question serait plutôt : de quoi je frissonne quand il me touche ? Chaque fois qu'il frôle ma peau, c'est comme si une décharge électrique remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale ! Est de la peur ou.du plaisir ? Du plaisir ?! Mais comment je pourrais éprouver du plaisir après tout ce que j'ai vécu ? Normalement, je ne devrais plus rien ressentir, ou à la limite, du dégoût, mais pas ça ! Ca a Marché à l'envers ?[5]  
  
N'empêche que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'être complètement nu dans un lit, Duo en face de moi, en ayant juste un drap pour me protéger ! Non pas que le pilote natté essaye de m'attaquer, il ne ferait jamais ça ! Mais je n'aime pas ça !  
  
Duo voit visiblement mon malaise puisqu'il m'aide pour le lever et m'indique la salle de bain tout en me sortant des vêtements d'une armoire.[6] Je prends une bonne douche et j'enfile rapidement la chemise rouge sang et le short noir que m'a fourni mon « hôte ». J'aurai bien aimé me reposer dans un bain, mais je dois comprendre d'abord.  
  
Je reviens dans la chambre et je m'assieds sur le lit pendant que Duo me tend le plateau.Mais c'est quoi ce repas !!? Oh, je cherche même plus à comprendre ! Encore un des goûts bizarres de l'Américain. D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il est vraiment Américain.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Pendant que Heero mangeait, je lui ai tout raconté sur ce qui s'est passé depuis sa capture et sa libération [7] mais je n'ai pas expliqué qui je suis vraiment ni l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Je vais avoir du mal d'ailleurs. . .  
  
_ Duo, où sommes nous ?  
  
Et merde ! Je lui réponds quoi moi ? La vérité ? Y va jamais me croire ![8]  
  
_ Dou ?  
  
On dirait qu'il devient un peu plus bavard. . .  
  
_ En sécurité Heero.  
  
_Mais encore ?  
  
Tu me gonfles Hee-chan ! Bon, allons y pour les grandes révélations :  
  
_ Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles! Je suis un démon parmi les plus puissants et les plus hauts placés et nous sommes dans une dimension où OZ ne peut pas nous atteindre ! Satisfait ou je dois la refaire ?  
  
Il me regarde, stupéfait. Vi, bon, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'un de ses amis est un monstre, surtout quand il s'habille toujours avec une tenue de prêtre et.Oh ! Ma Bible ? C'est parce que je trouvais drôle la façon dont les humains considéraient l'enfer ! C'est pas comme ça du tout ![9]  
  
Je reporte mon attention sur Heero. Il tremble. Il TREMBLE ?! Bravo Shinigami ! Bien joué ! Comme s'il était pas assez déstabilisé avant. . .  
  
Je le prend délicatement dans mes bras et je le berce sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour me repousser, mais je le sens se contracter à mon contact. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, Heero frémit. . .Il faut qu'il se calme ! J'entends son c?ur battre à la chamade d'ici ! Je lui chuchote à l'oreille :  
  
_ Chuuut.tout va bien Heero. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te mangerai pas. . .  
  
Il se crispe au début mais se détend progressivement, au fur et à mesure que je continue ma litanie de paroles. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis, juste des mots rassurants sur une voix douce. Il finit par se calmer mais je le garde serré contre moi. J'aime son contact, c'est comme un besoin de protection pour lui, et je veux qu'il saches que je serai toujours là pour l'aider. Je lui propose gentiment :  
  
_ Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'appartement ?  
  
Il acquiesce silencieusement. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Non ! Ici, Iceman ne passera pas !  
  
J'attrape sa main et je le guide dans la maison, lui montrant toutes les pièces pendant deux heures [10] tout en faisant des commentaires sur la couleur de la tapisserie, les meubles, la déco ou tout ce qui me passe par la tête.et Dieu sait qu'il y en a des choses !  
  
A peine avons nous fini que mes deux chers larbins : Peine et Panique [11], débarquent et se jettent à mes pieds sous le regard ahuri de Heero. Je hausse les épaules, ils m'épuisent ces deux idiots !  
  
_ Maître Shinigami ! Nous avons suivi vos ordres à la lettre ! Chacun de vos sujets vous obéira !  
  
_ Parfait ! Vous avez quartier libre ! Filez !  
  
Minerva détale tandis que Desdémone baisse les yeux en tortillant le bout de son tee-shirt. Nervosité. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
  
_ Euh, Maître.je crois que.vous. . . euh. . .  
  
Cool, calme, détente ! Si ce chouineur à la Linoa n'a pas dégagé dans deux secondes, je l'apocalypse ![12]  
  
_ Fiche le camp en vitesse !!!  
  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas fait prier pour m'obéir ! Bon, revenons à Heero ! Il a l'air d'être fatigué. . .  
  
_ Une petite sieste ?  
  
Il me regarde, surpris, et je lui désigne ma chambre d'un mouvement de la tête. Il semble un peu inquiet.je vais pas le violer quand même ! Je l'attrape par le bras et l'attire dans les miens alors qu'il pousse un petit cri. Je le soulève comme une jeune mariée.hum, mauvaise comparaison là ! Et je porte mon compagnon tremblant dans la pièce voisine. Je m'installe sur le lit moelleux tout en plaçant Heero de telle façon que sa tête s'appuie sur mon torse. Après un petit moment, ses tremblements ont disparu et j'entends son souffle devenir régulier, comme celui d'un dormeur. Bien, bon, ben, moi aussi dodo !  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin POV  
  
Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il constata qu'il était emprisonné dans les bras du pilote de Deathscythe. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager, ressentant une étrange impression de sécurité, et il se mit à réfléchir sur les derniers évènements. Peu lui importait que Duo soit un démon, il s'en moquait éperdument, mais une question le taraudait :  
  
Qu'allait il devenir ?  
  
Il ne pouvait pas retourner voir J sans se faire reconditionner, et OZ le cherchait. Quand à rester avec Duo.il se sentait tellement sale ! Pourquoi le natté aurait il besoin de le garder ? S'il s'occupait de lui maintenant c'était uniquement par pitié ! De toutes façons, il ne savait rien faire d'autre dans sa misérable vie que tuer, obéir aux ordres, et servir d'objet sexuel aux soldats de OZ ! Duo ne voudrait jamais s'embarrasser de quelqu'un comme lui ! Et il était actuellement dépendant du démon pour tout !  
  
Ce dernier se réveilla également et embrassa doucement le Japonais, qui lui tournait le dos, dans le cou. L'Ex-soldat-parfait commença à paniquer, mais Shinigami s'excusa et déclara :  
  
_ Heero, je sais que ça risque de te paraître stupide ou déplacé, ou même encore de te choque, mais je voulais que tu le saches : je t'aime. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre quoi que ce soit, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant. Et parce que je t'aime Heero, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te protègerai toujours ![13]  
  
Le garçon, interloqué, resta sans réaction un instant puis prit une magnifique couleur pivoine et se tourna vers le démon en enfouissant son visage dans son torse pour ne pas croiser son regard. Duo ne le repoussait pas. Duo l'aimait. Il l'aimait, LUI ! Malgré le fait qu'il soit souillé, inutile, constamment de mauvaise humeur, et.si ridicule comparé au natté ! Et il l'aimait !  
  
_ Je. . .je sais pas quoi dire. . .  
  
Duo eut un petit sourire et répondit :  
  
_ Alors ne dis riens !  
  
Il remonta le visage du jeune homme jusqu'au sien et l'embrassa amoureusement, avec un douceur peu commune et une patience infinie. Heero ouvrit de grands yeux et se dégagea en murmurant :  
  
_ Je sais pas.écoute.laisse moi du temps pour assimiler s'il te plait !  
  
Le fils de la Mort acquiesça. Il avait chaud, très chaud.  
  
_ Hee-chan ! Ca te tente un bain ?  
  
_ Un.Quoi ?  
  
_ Un bain ! Bien moussant ! Avec plein de bulles et tout !  
  
_ Euh.oui, je. . .  
  
Réalisant qu'il venait d'exprimer une préférence personnelle, Heero se mit à penser que son entraînement de soldat parfait avait de sérieuses fuites. Il ne sentit même pas Duo le soulever et le porter dans sa salle de bain- perso à lui, où se trouvait une baignoire mini-piscine pour six personnes au moins. Le natté fit couler l'eau chaude et y déversa un bon litre de produit Dove hydratant ( un peu de pub !) parfumé à la vanille.[14] Heero rougit en le voyant ôter lascivement son tee-shirt tout en faisant très attention à ses ailes, et comprit soudain qu'ils se baigneraient ensemble. -reblush instantané-  
  
_ Hee-chan ! Ca va pas ?  
  
_ Euh.si, si. . .  
  
Pudiquement, le pilote de Wing se retourna pour se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau. Le démon, nu, le rejoignit rapidement et vint se coller à lui. Heero déglutit péniblement lorsque son frère d'armes entreprit de lui faire un massage des épaules. Il finit par se détendre, mais sursauta quand les doigts fins descendirent sur son torse, pour être remplacés par des lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses. Il gémit lorsque Duo lui mordilla la base de la nuque tandis que les mains habiles du Shinigami caressaient la peau fine de son ventre, rendue hypersensible par le bain. Des frissons lui remontèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque Duo commença à l'embrasser sur la gorge dans une succession de baiser légers comme des papillons. Heero s'interrogea :comment pouvait il lui faire éprouver autant de plaisir ainsi ? Ca allait beaucoup trop vite ! Mais il aimait tellement ces nouvelles sensations ! Il s'abandonna tout à fait dans l'étreinte de son ami, le laissant aux commandes et avide de ces attouchements qui lui faisaient découvrir le plaisir pour la première fois.  
  
Soudain, Duo quitta des yeux sa proie et aperçut la lune à travers la fenêtre.[15] Elle était rose fushia.[16] Il lâcha précipitamment Heero et recula. Voilà ce qu'avait voulu lui dire l'autre imbécile tout à l'heure !  
  
Le jeune garçon ne savait plus quoi penser : d'abord son ami lui faisait découvrir le plaisir, un vrai miracle après ce qu'il avait vécu, et maintenant il l'abandonnait ? Il entendit la voix paniquée du démon qui lui lança ses habits :  
  
_ Heero, va dans ta chambre ! Enferme toi à double tour et ne me laisse surtout pas entrer !  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
  
Duo le saisit par le poignet et lui montra la lune.  
  
_ Tu vois ça ?  
  
_ Oui et . . . ?  
  
_ Je.je vais perdre totalement le contrôle de mon corps alors file t'abriter !  
  
_ Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Le démon explosa :  
  
_ Parce que je suis en chaleurs, putain de bordel de merde !  
  
A suivre. . .  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Reviews please !  
  
Commentaires de l'autrice ( les deux personnalités) et d'une de ses padawans :  
  
Lian : Lylyth. . .  
  
Lylyth : Vi !  
  
Lian : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à Hee-chan ?  
  
Lyra * l'innocence incarnée* : Elle ?! Rien ! Tu sais combien elle les aime nos chouchous !  
  
Lian : Alors, primo, tu n'es pas l'innocence incarnée, mais la Mort incarnée ! Secondo, justement ! C'est parce que tu les aimes que je m'inquiète ! En plus du es sous overdose de cassis framboise et tu es allée voir les images lemon d'Asuka d'après ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone et.Non ! Pas celle là ! Ne me dit pas que t'as pris celle là pour modèle !  
  
Lylyth * très fière* : si !  
  
Lian : Je veux la suite IMMEDIATEMENT !!! Je veux lire !  
  
Duo et Heero : On est pas dans la merde !!!  
  
Les autres G-Boys : Vi !  
  
Lylyth : Silence ! Je bosse !  
  
Tous : Vi madame !  
Les petite notes débiles de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Non, on est pas dans le Petit Prince !  
  
[2] Ca se voit tant que ça que j'ai la dalle ?  
  
[3] Lyra : Tout quoi ! J'aime la glace ! C'est le seul truc que j'apprécie vraiment dans le fait de manger !  
  
Lian : Elle me tue ! Elle parle de glaces mais elle prépare un viol à côté !  
  
Lylyth : Lian, on en reparlera quand tu auras écris ton premier lemon !  
  
[4] _ C'est quoi le pire ?  
  
_ Y a une différence ?  
  
[5] Visiblement.  
  
[6] Mais comment il arrive à faire tout ça en même temps ?  
  
[7] Grosse flemme de ma part !  
  
[8] Il a quand même deux trucs dans le dos vachement convaincants pour le prouver !  
  
[9] Lylyth : C'est vrai ! C'est le paradis des fanficteuses sadiques là bas ! Satan ! C'est où qu'il faut signer ?  
  
Satan : . . .A peur. . .  
  
[10] Lian : Ils ont mis deux heures pour visiter l'appart ?! Mais il était sensé être petit, simple, mais spacieux !  
  
Lyra : Il l'est ! Regarde les plans !  
  
Lian * regarde * : Mais tu te fous de moi ! C'est ça que tu appelles « petit » !?  
  
Lyra * très sérieuse * : Vi ! Tu veux connaître ma définition du mot « grand » ?  
  
Lian : Finalement, je préfère pas savoir. . .  
  
[11] Désolée ! En fait, ils s'appellent Desdémone et Minerva mais je les imagine bien comme les persos de Hercule dans Disney. . .  
  
[12] ** Définition du dico spécial à Lyrashin ** : Le verbe « Apocalypser » provient du nom Apocalypse, sort de très haut niveau destructeur et. . .  
  
Lian : Stop ! C'est bon ! On a compris !  
  
[13] La belle déclaration !!! J'en veux une pareille !  
  
Duo : Lyra ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !  
  
Lyra : Nan !  
  
[14] La vanille est sensée être un aphrodisiaque selon Meanne777. . .  
  
[15] Oui, je sais ! Y a pas de fenêtre dans les salles de bain ! Juste des lucarnes ! Oui, je sais que c'est pas normal ! Mais je suis une fanficteuse et je fais ce que je veux ! ( à lire avec la voix de Murielle Robin dans le sketch du Répondeur.)  
  
[16] Naaaaaaaaaannnnn ! Pas Réléna !!!! 


	5. Chaleurs

Série : Gundam Wing, vaguement.très vaguement. . .  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, mais je refuse toute responsabilité pour ce chapitre : il est entièrement de Lylyth !  
  
Genre : UA léger, Yaoï, Viol, interdit au moins de 18 ans !!! OOC total de Duo (normal ! il est en chaleurs !) et de Heero( normal aussi avec tout ce que Lylyth lui fait subir !)  
  
Disclamer : Pas. A. Moi.  
  
Dialogue entre deux personnalités :  
  
Lyra : Lylyth, tu es consciente qu'on va se faire tuer à cause de toi ?  
  
Lylyth : Mais non ! Ils peuvent pas nous tuer s'ils veulent avoir la suite !  
  
Lyra : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vous jure, la schizophrénie, quel enfer ! Bon, je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et qui s'attendaient certainement pas à voir cette « chose » apparaître ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe du prochain chapitre !  
  
Note explicative :  
  
Lyra : Asuka, plus jamais Lian ne me laissera retourner sur ton site pour voir tes images lemon !  
  
Lylyth : Tu t'en fous ! Shin Maxwell nous a indiqué un super site sur ça !  
  
Lyra : Oh oui ! Bon, sachez, pour ceux qui osent nous menacer de mort, que nous sommes increvables !!! Et qu'après cette fic, on s'attaque direct à Liens de parenté !  
  
SEQUESTRATION  
  
Chapitre 5 : Chaleurs[1]  
  
Heero obéit promptement au démon et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre tandis que Duo se rhabillait et poussait la climatisation à fond pour conserver ses esprits.  
  
Malheureusement, plus les minutes passaient, plus le pilote de Deathscythe se perdait dans les brumes du désir, imposées par son instinct démoniaque. Il avait beau lutter pour rester en surface, Duo perdit bientôt totalement pied et sombra au fin fond de sa conscience.  
  
Le démon ailé se leva lentement et se passa la langue sur les lèvres : il avait toute la nuit pour jouer avec sa proie et il se délectait à l'avance du plaisir qu'il allait prendre grâce à ce garçon. . .  
  
Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Heero et frappa en criant :  
  
_ Heero, ouvre !  
  
L'Ex Soldat Parfait frémit en entendant la voix, mais il n'exécuta pas l'ordre. Duo fronça les sourcils et pulvérisa la porte d'un petit Ultima. Il entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du jeune homme terrifié, un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres, en s'exclamant :  
  
_ Vilain petit garçon ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Il va falloir te punir pour t'apprendre l'obéissance !  
  
Heero recula le plus possible et se retrouva acculé contre le mur. Duo saisit son menton et l'embrassa violemment, en lui meurtrissant les lèvres. Le garçon le repoussa de toutes ses forces et le démon amusé le plaqua contre le mur tout en lui maintenant fermement les poignets. Il lança un sort de glace qui les emprisonna dans un étau, comme des menottes, empêchant ainsi le Japonais de s'en servir. Shinigami le regarda un instant se débattre en vain en appelant à l'aide, ça ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Il lécha la gorge de Heero et remonta vers l'oreille qu'il mordilla en lui glissant :  
  
_ Ca na sert à rien , tu devrais le savoir ! Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es à moi !  
  
Pour confirmer ses dires, le démon passa une main derrière la taille du garçon et l'attira brutalement contre lui, faisant ainsi sentir au jeune homme son sexe dressé, tendant le tissu de son pantalon, plaqué contre l'entrejambe de sa victime. Heero cria de terreur et essaya encore de se dégager. Duo le coinça davantage contre le mur et se mit à l'embrasser cruellement dans le cou, marquant même la peau fine et délicate de suçons.  
  
Gêné dans sa progression sur le torse imberbe de l'Asiatique, le fils de la Mort fit sauter les boutons de la chemise du garçon et la déchira. Heero, terrorisé, se mit à pleurer et commença à supplier le monstre d'arrêter. Duo, dérangé par le bruit, saisit l'un des lambeaux[2] de tissu et en bâillonna le jeune homme. Heero lui lança un regard de pure terreur qui ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation de son maître. Le démon fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de son captif, les glissant sous son short, tandis que sa bouche torturait l'un des mamelons sombres, le mordant, le léchant, rendant dur comme la pierre le bourgeon de chair. Le garçon gémit en sentant les mains le caresser à cet endroit où le dos change de nom, et, à son horreur absolue, il commença à réagir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait durant les nombreux viols qu'il avait subi, mais là, bien que l'esprit de Duo ne soit pas présent, son corps suffisait à le faire réagir physiquement à de pareils attouchements.  
  
Heero ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes de détresse couler le long de ses joues. Le démon délaissa un instant le torse de sa victime pour venir lécher le liquide le plus rare que la Terre ait jamais connu. Les mains du Shinigami se mirent à faire glisser, lentement, très lentement, le short du garçon, dénudant peu à peu ses fesses. Heero hurla, mais aucun son ne franchit son bâillon, lorsque le monstre flatta de la main sa virilité à demi dressée, achevant ainsi de la rendre aussi dure que la pierre. Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Duo descendre vers son bas ventre, laissant sur son passage une traînée de feu dans ses entrailles, le jeune homme serra les jambes le plus qu'il put. Duo, dérangé par ce comportement inattendu, réfléchit un instant et décida que faire l'amour à Heero contre le mur ne lui convenait pas tout à fait. Souriant, il laissa le corps de sa victime haletante et se redressa.  
  
Il lança rapidement un sort qui ouvrit un passage vers une salle spéciale de sa connaissance, et reporta son attention sur sa proie. Il brisa l'enchantement qui maintenait les poignets du garçon mais, avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire un geste, les saisit et les bloqua dans le dos du jeune homme avec un nouveau sortilège. Heero tenta de lui lancer un coup de genou mais Duo répéta l'incantation sur ses chevilles et le Japonais se retrouva pieds et poings liés, à même le sol, à la merci de son tortionnaire. Le démon sourit et glissa une main sous les jambes de son prisonnier avant de le soulever et de le plaquer contre son torse plat. Heero, désespéré, hurla et se débattit en voyant Duo s'avancer vers le portail magique, en vain. Il ne parvint qu'à s'attirer une parole de son maître :  
  
_ Patience mon mignon ! Patience ! Bientôt tu pourras crier tout à loisir ! Personne d'autre que moi ne t'entendra !  
  
Le garçon gémit et laissa librement couler ses larmes. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait que Duo ne contrôlait rien ! Ce n'était pas son compagnon de combat qui le caressait mais un inconnu qui en avait pris possession ! Le monstre traversa le passage, son fardeau nu dans les bras, et arriva dans une salle de SM contenant fouets, lanières, godes et autres accessoires porno disponibles en sex-shop. . .  
  
Il déposa le corps agité de sanglots sur le sol et lui murmura :  
  
_ Juste une seconde mon agneau ! Je reviens dans un instant ! Et à ce moment là, tu seras tout à moi !  
  
Heero frissonna et tenta de ramper comme il le pouvait, mais il fut rapidement récupéré par le démon ailé. Ce dernier défit le charme de ses poignets et se rendit maître de lui en un clin d'?il. Il le força à enfiler une.tenue de soubrette bleue, vraiment, mais alors vraiment très courte[3] avant de le rebloquer. Heero paniqua complètement lorsqu'il recommença avec ses jambes fines pour lui mettre des porte-jarretelles.  
  
Duo le transporta alors dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un anneau. Il saisit plusieurs lanières de cuir qu'il se mit en devoir de tresser. Le pilote de Wing constata avec surprise et appréhension que son tortionnaire s'était également changé : il était maintenant vêtu d'une chemise rouge à lacets, dont les manches étaient évasées, et d'un pantalon de cuir noir extrêmement moulant.  
  
Lorsque le démon eut fini avec les lanières, ils les passa dans l'anneau, désenchanta les poignets de son prisonnier et les lui lia fermement. Pendant que Heero s'évertuait à tirer sur ses entraves, Shinigami lui désenvoûta les jambes et le regarda se débattre, tirant une jouissance malsaine de ses efforts voués à l'échec. Quand il se jugea suffisamment excité, Duo s'approcha du garçon et lui ôta son bâillon tout en lui léchant l'oreille :  
  
_ Maintenant, tu peux crier, hurla, et dire tout ce que tu voudras, plus rien ne te sauvera !  
  
Les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long des joues de Heero, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que le monstre s'arrête. Comment pourrait-il regarder Duo après ce nouveau viol ? Parce que Duo, le vrai Duo, n'était absolument pour rien dans ce qui se passait ! Et lui, il serait encore plus souillé qu'avant, plus sale. . .Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer qu'il pourrait un jour avoir une vie normale ? Jamais plus on ne l'accepterait, jamais plus Duo ne voudrait de lui, parce qu'il était trop faible, malgré son terrible entraînement, trop faible pour pouvoir supporter un nouveau viol commis par celui qu'il aimait.  
  
Le démon dézippa sa braguette et se plaça derrière le jeune homme, laissant sa main glisser jusqu'à la cuisse de son captif. Heero gémit lorsqu'elle remonta le long de sa hanche, dénudant ses fesses.  
  
_ A.Attends. . .  
  
Duo l'obligea à se mettre à genoux, plaçant son autre main sur son ventre autant pour le soutenir que pour en caresser la peau fine et délicate.  
  
_ Pitié ! Arrête Duo ! Je t'en prie !  
  
Heero serra les jambes mais, cette fois, le démon avait prévu sa réaction et un genou se glissa entre les deux cuisses, enlevant au jeune homme la seule possibilité qu'il avait pour se défendre. L'Ex Soldat Parfait cria :  
  
_ Non ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait Duo, attends ! Tu. . .Non ! Pitié ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! S'il te plait.tu m'as promis ! Non !  
  
La main du régent des Enfers fit encore remonter la robe tandis que l'autre descendait vers le sexe du prisonnier.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que je t'ai promis ?  
  
Heero reprit son souffle, déconcentré par les mains qui s'agitaient sur lui.  
  
_ Tu.Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Que tu me protègerais ! C'est ça que tu appelles me protéger ? Je t'en supplie ! Duo !  
  
Le démon cessa aussitôt son manège, mais le garçon ne s'en aperçut pas et continua sa supplique désespérée d'une voix entrecoupée par des sanglots déchirants :  
  
_ Arrête Duo ! Arrête de me torturer ! Pitié ! Je t'en prie ! Redeviens le gentil Duo que j'aime ! Je t'en supplie !  
  
Les mains le lâchèrent et la pièce entière se mit à résonner de la phrase qui sortit de la bouche de Duo :  
  
_ Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?!  
  
A suivre . . .  
  
Je sais, elle est sadique ! Reviews please ?  
  
Deux personnalités et une padawan :  
  
Lian : Lylyth, tu es un monstre !  
  
Lyra : M'en parle pas ! Imagine toi avec elle dans la tête 24H sur 24 avec les images de ce genre de choses et tu comprendras comment on finit par devenir sadique malgré soit !  
  
Lylyth : Hey ! Vous exagérez là les filles ! Et toi Lyra, je dois vraiment te rappeler que je peux faire pire ?  
  
Lian : QUOI ?!!!!  
  
Lyra * toute rouge* : Pas la peine je t'assure !  
  
Lylyth : Pour les lecteurs, sachez que toute menace de mort contribuera à faire reculer la parution de la suite : j'empêcherai Lyra de l'écrire et de la poster !  
  
Lian * pose à la Squall * : Elle me désespère ! Asuka ! Désolée mais je les laisserai plus jamais regarder tes fanarts lemon ! Les petites notes débiles de l'autrice :  
  
[1] Désolée Asuka, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre comme titre mais je te jure que j'ai pas pompé sur ta fic !  
  
[2] Petite note pour tous les lecteurs ' s'il en reste) et spéciale pour Lian qui, j'en suis sûre, sera du même avis que moi :  
  
On étudie le livre LAMBEAUX en Français. Je pourrais plus jamais entendre ce mot sans me mettre à rire ! La prof va rien y comprendre ! MDR !!!!  
  
[3] Cadeau pour Asuka ! 


	6. Pardonne moi !

Série : Démons, Gundams et compagnie. . .  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, avec Lyra aux commandes cette fois !  
  
Genre : La même chose que depuis le début plus culpabilité de Duo, OOC de Heero (mais énorme l'OOC là !) POV des deux zozios et. . . Lemon à la fin ! ^_________^  
  
Couple : 2X1, 1+2+1  
  
Disclamer : Y sont pas à moi, mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en tamponne le coquillard !  
  
Remerciements : A tus les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Heero ! Je crois que Lylyth l'a assez fait souffrir et ce chapitre correspond au dédommagement. . .en nature !  
  
Pour savoir de quel site je parlais dans le chapitre précédent, il s'agit d'Onryu, il est régit par les deux autrices que je vénère, j'ai nommées Asuka et Kineko ! Vous pouvez joindre ce site sur leur page de présentation pour le Petit Chaperon Sanglant, ou pour une de leurs autres fics sur ffnet !  
  
SEQUESTRATION  
  
Chapitre 6 : pardonne-moi ! [1]  
  
POV de Duo  
  
_ Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
Heero ! Je suis désolé ! Seigneur ! Est. . . Est ce que je l'ai violé ? Je. . .je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si . . .  
  
_ Du. . . Duo . . . ? C'est toi ?  
  
Sa voix tremble. . . Heero ! Dans quel état je l'ai mis ! Je. . .je suis un monstre ! Encore pire que ces connards de soldats qui ont abusé de lui ! Moi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'agisse de la sorte, il me faisait confiance !  
  
Je m'approche de mon ami. . .AMI ! Comment puis-je encore penser à lui comme ça après ce que je lui ai fait ?! Je me dégoûte !  
  
Il recule le plus possible et me regarde avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Si ses mains n'étaient pas attachées je suis sûr qu'il s'enfuirait en courant de toutes ses forces. . .Il a l'air si fragile. . .comment ai-je pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment ? Il est encore si faible qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sur ses jambes plus d'une heure ! Et dire que c'est moi qui le soignait !  
  
_ Pardon Heero ! Je. . . je suis désolé!  
  
_ C'est vraiment toi !  
  
Sa lèvre inférieure tremblote comme s'il allait fondre en larmes. C'est de ma faute si ça lui arrive ! Je lui enlève ses liens et j'attends le coup de poing qu'il devrait m'envoyer pour avoir osé le toucher. . . Quoi !!! Mais keskifait ! Il est fou ! Pourquoi il m'agrippe comme ça ? Heero se serre contre mon torse et il pleure ! Seigneur, si tu savais combien ça me fait mal d'être à l'origine de ses larmes !  
  
_ Hee. . . Heero. . .  
  
_ Merci ! Merci d'avoir arrêté. . .je . . .je. . . Merci. . .  
  
Je suis en train de rêver ! Il ne peut pas me dire ça après ce que j'ai failli lui faire ! Après avoir manqué de le violer ! Heero. . .  
  
_ J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais !  
  
J'ai l'impression qu'un poignard me transperce le c?ur à chacune de ces phrases. Il me serre comme si j'étais son unique chance de survie dans une tempête ! Une bouée de sauvetage alors que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine du naufrage ![2]  
  
_Heero ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Je. . .  
  
_ C'était pas toi ! C'était pas toi, tu m'entends !  
  
Il veut désespérément y croire, il veut un point de repère dans le désordre de ses pensées et de ses sentiments !  
  
_ Hee. . . Heero. . .  
  
_ Tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça en temps normal ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !  
  
Mais pourquoi me fait-il encore confiance ? Je l'ai trahi ! Je ne mérite que son mépris et sa haine ! Alors pourquoi cette attitude Heero ?  
  
_ C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas surveillé les phases de la lune et je n'ai pas pris les mesures nécessaires pour l'empêcher ! C'est inexcusable !  
  
_ Tais toi ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé !  
  
_ Mais c'est de ma faute !  
  
_ TAIS TOI !!!  
  
Mais que. . .Heero ! Kestufais ?! Il. . . il m'EMBRASSE ! Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il stoppe le baiser et murmure :  
  
_ Ramène moi à la maison.  
  
Je suis choqué [3] mais je dois revenir à la réalité. Heero est trop éprouvé par ce qui est arrivé pour marcher. Je dois le prendre dans mes bras ?! -Gloups- ! Je. . .ne pas penser à des choses comme ça ! Surtout avec sa tenue !  
  
Je m'exécute et porte le corps épuisé de mon compagnon jusqu'à sa chambre où il se change dès que j'ai quitté la pièce.  
  
Je m'affale sur un canapé et j'essaye d'analyser les conséquences de mes actes. Même si je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais, il n'en est pas moins que j'ai quand même failli violer Heero ! Et mon côté démoniaque y prenait du plaisir ! C'est impardonnable ! Il ne devrait même plus m'adresser la parole ! Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ? Je n'y comprends plus rien !  
  
_ Duo ! Viens s'il te plait !  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Le mieux, c'est d'aller voir moi même. Comme je le pensais, Heero s'est changé. Il porte maintenant un jeans noir et une chemise blanche, il en jette vraiment comme ça ! Il m'attrape la main et me fait asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Peut-être souhaite-t-il que je lui présente mes excuses ?  
  
_ Heero, je suis désolé ! J'aurai dû me retenir et je. . . Pardon Heero !  
  
_ Chuuut ! Maintenant écoute moi et tais toi !  
  
J'obéis, un peu inquiet par ce qu'il va me dire. . . mais quoique ce soit, je l'aurais bien mérité !  
  
_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Duo ! Tu ne contrôlais pas la situation et tu ne m'as pas vraiment violé. . . j'ai déjà vécu bien pire ! J'ai appris quelque chose dans cette expérience et c'est très important. Tu es la seule personne qui ait réussi à me faire réagir physiquement même dans des attouchements aussi vils. Et tu as retrouvé ta véritable personnalité lorsque je t'ai appelé. Duo. . .enfin, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je tiens à toi plus que je ne le devrai et que je ne vais certainement pas laisser une connerie de phase de la lune changer quoi que ce soit à mes sentiments ! Je sais que je suis trop. . . sale pour pouvoir ne serait ce qu'envisager d'être avec toi mais, je tenais à ce que tu le saches : je. . .je t'aime Duo ! Malgré ce que tu penses que tu m'as fais et ce que je suis, je t'aime ![4]  
  
Seigneur ! Qu'est ce qu'il a dit !? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit !?  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Fin POV  
  
L'Ex Soldat Parfait attrapa le menton de Duo et l'attira vers lui. Avec douceur, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du Shinigami qui, figé par la surprise, n'y répondit pas. Heero souffla :  
  
_ S'il te plait Duo ! Je. . . je voudrais au moins qu'une fois dans ma vie ce soit la personne que j'aime qui me fasse l'amour. Mais si je te répugne tant que ça, je. . .  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa tirade que Duo l'embrassait à son tour avec une attention infinie. Il s'arrêta un instant et demanda à son frère d'armes :  
  
_ Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
  
_ S'il te plait !  
  
Le fils de la Mort ne se fit pas prier davantage et reprit les lèvres du garçon, les caressant, cette fois ci, d'une langue insolente. Heero entrouvrit la bouche et accueillit timidement la langue de son compagnon. Le démon explora doucement le palais du jeune homme, puis lui caressa la langue de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elles entament une danse vieille de millénaires. Les mains de Duo se perdirent sur le torse de son partenaire qui glissait les siennes dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, les dénouant lentement. Shinigami s'attaqua au premier bouton de la chemise de son amant tout en couvrant son visage, son cou et sa gorge de baisers plus tendres et plus passionnés les uns que les autres.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut fini de le déboutonner, il fit glisser le vêtement à terre. Heero frissonna en sentant le souffle brûlant du pilote de Deathscythe sur sa peau pâle. Le natté les fit basculer sur les draps du lit et se positionna au-dessus du corps du Japonais. Ce dernier rougissait sous le regard de convoitise du démon, mais il ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements plus accélérés de son c?ur, ni sa respiration haletante, mais il était dans un tel état d'abandon que Duo en fut retourné. Dans un sourire, il se mit à caresser les flancs sensibles du jeune homme allongé sous lui. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir, se laissant porter par les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Duo se pencha alors pour taquiner de sa bouche l'un des mamelons sombres, et voyant Heero se tordre de plaisir sous l'effet conjugué de ses caresses et des frôlements de sa langue, il s'affaira de plus belle sur l'autre téton, tirant des plaintes sourdes de l'ancien soldat parfait. Le garçon ne pouvait presque plus penser, englouti par des sensations de plus en plus intenses. Seule la douleur de son sexe comprimé par le tissu de son pantalon lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans le tourbillon de plaisir qu'il ressentait.  
  
Duo ôta sa propre chemise d'un geste lascif et commença à défaire le jeans de son partenaire. Lentement, très lentement, il fit descendre le pantalon de Heero, occasionnant des gémissements de frustration du garçon. Le démon ne faisait que donner sans rien recevoir depuis le début de leurs ébats, Heero ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt et actuellement. Il dût constater que son amant faisait tout pour provoquer son plaisir et, bien qu'il ait eu de nombreuses expériences dans la prison de OZ, il était totalement vierge de ces sensations. Des larmes de gratitude, de bonheur et d'amour perlèrent à ses yeux, il les laissa couler librement sur ses joues. Duo les aperçut et s'arrêta immédiatement.  
  
_ Heero ! Heero ! Ca ne va pas ?!  
  
_ Si, si ! Continue Duo !  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
Le garçon soupira et expliqua :  
  
_ C'est juste que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un tient suffisamment à moi pour m'apporter de l'attention ou du plaisir ! Jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour moi ! Ca me touche beaucoup !  
  
Duo l'embrasa passionnément avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
_ Je t'aime Heero !  
  
Il le répéta encore en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis sur la bouche, le torse, et en descendant vers le bas ventre de son amant. Le démon acheva de lui enlever son pantalon et lui caressa les cuisses gentiment. Dans un geste sensuel, il saisit le membre dressé de son partenaire et commença à s'en occuper, alternant baisers et léchouilles le long de la hampe. Heero cria sans retenue, il n'avait plus conscience du bruit qu'il faisait. Duo embrassa le gland une dernière fois avant de prendre la virilité entière dans sa bouche et de la lécher sur toute sa longueur, entourant le membre pulsant de vie de sa langue. Heero, gémissant, tenta de s'introduire plus profondément encore dans la gorge du Shinigami, mais ce dernier lui maintint fermement le bassin d'une main et entama un rythme lent puis de plus en plus rapide sur le sexe dressé de son compagnon.  
  
Le pilote de Wing hurlait de plaisir et se tortillait désespérément sous la bienfaisante torture. Duo, plus que passablement excité par les cris du Japonais, se servit de sa main libre pour ôter son propre pantalon devenu trop serré, tout en continuant à s'activer sur le membre de Heero. Ce dernier n'y tint plus et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant dans un cri de pure jouissance. Le démon avala tout et remonta jusqu'à la bouche d'Heero qu'il embrassa pour lui faire goûter sa semence. Puis il tendit l'une de ses mains à l'Ex Soldat Parfait qui les porta à sa bouche pour la lécher. Lorsqu'il la jugea suffisamment humidifiée, Duo écarta les jambes de son partenaire et introduisit délicatement l'un de ses doigt dans l'intimité du Japonais. Heero serra les dents mais oublia rapidement la douleur lorsque Shinigami reprit son sexe en main. Il caressa doucement la virilité de son frère d'armes et deux de ses doigts rejoignirent le premier pour préparer le garçon à accueillir quelque chose de plus imposant. . .  
  
Le démon retira sa main et se positionna pour pénétrer son amant sans trop le faire souffrir. Ce dernier ouvrit plus largement les jambes en tentant de faire un sourire, légèrement apeuré tout de même. Duo se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tout en entrant en lui le plus lentement possible. Les gémissements de douleur du garçon ne passèrent pas ses lèvres, étouffés par le baiser. Shinigami patienta un moment pour que Heero s'habitue à sa présence en lui, puis il se mit à en mouvement. Le jeune homme, les mains agrippées aux cheveux de son compagnon, ne ressentit plus que du plaisir alors que Duo accélérait le rythme, se retirant presque pour replonger plus profondément en lui.  
  
Le démon atteignit le point culminant de sa jouissance et s'assouvit à l'intérieur du garçon qui l'imita en se libérant, pour la seconde fois, dans la main du Shinigami. Lentement, Duo se retira et attira Heero contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il l'embrassa encore sur le front en murmurant un dernier « Je t'aime » avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux, épuisés mais heureux.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
POV de Duo  
  
Où est allé Duo ? Je suis tout seul dans le lit ! Oh ! Du bruit dans la cuisine ! Il doit avoir faim après « ça » ![5] J'ai envie de le rejoindre ! Alors, qui y a-t- il y a dans cette armoire ? Un peignoir en soie rouge ? Pourquoi pas ? Huuum ! C'est si doux sur ma peau. . .  
  
Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de plaisir dans cet acte !Il ne m'a pas rejeté malgré le fait que j'ai été souillé. . . il. . . il. . . Duo. . . je t'aime tellement !  
  
Il est debout, devant le frigo, et il tient . . . une poche de sang ?!  
  
_ Duo ! Mais qu'est ce que. . .  
  
Oh, après tout plus rien ne m'étonne maintenant ! Il se retourne et baisse la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Est ce que je l'ai blessé ?! C'est pourtant la dernière chose que je voudrais lui faire !  
  
_ Heero. . . c'est. . .  
  
_ Vampire ?  
  
Il hoche la tête en silence et refuse de me regarder avec ces gouttes carmines qui glissent le long de sa bouche. . . Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être agréable de boire du sang froid. . . Et si je. . .  
  
_ Duo, pose ça !  
  
_ Mais, mais. . .  
  
Je baisse le col de mon peignoir, dévoilant ainsi la peau de mon cou.  
  
_ Mords moi plutôt !  
  
Il semble hésiter. . . Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Heero, si tu deviens mon calice. . . tu me devras obéissance et. . .  
  
_ Je t'appartiens déjà Duo !  
  
Il s'approche de moi, ses yeux améthyste brillent dans la pénombre et ses dents sont sorties. Mais il ne me fait pas peur, parce que je le sais maintenant : jamais Duo ne pourra me blesser ou me faire du mal.  
  
Je ne résiste pas lorsqu'il me retourne doucement et qu'il fait sensuellement glisser mon peignoir à terre. Je suis nu et serré contre l'homme que j'aime et je ne pourrais rien rêver de mieux ! Ses doigts me frôlent, me caressent les côtes, tracent les contours de mon torse. . . Je penche instinctivement la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à mon cou. Je frémis légèrement en sentant son souffle sur ma peau, puis ses lèvres, puis ses dents. . . et enfin vient la morsure ! Hum, ça ne fait pas si mal que je l'aurai cru, c'est même assez agréable. Plus qu'agréable ! J'ai des frissons qui me remontent le long de la colonne vertébrale ! On dirait que plus il m'aspire de sang plus je ressens de plaisir !  
  
Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Duo ?! Encore ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Il m'attire contre la plaie sanglante qu'il s'est infligé juste au dessus du c?ur. Je le regarde, interrogatif.  
  
_ Bois ![6]  
  
J'obéit sans plus réfléchir. Duo ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Je me délecte du nectar rouge qui s'échappe de sa blessure, suçant de toutes mes forces le liquide au léger goût de fer. Il m'arrête et m'embrasse sauvagement tout en se soignant d'un geste. Je lui rends son baiser aussi fort qu'il me l'avait donné. Je ne pense plus à tout ce qui a pu m'arriver auparavant, tant que je suis avec Duo tout est parfait pour moi à présent. C'est lui ma lumière ! Il me murmure :  
  
_ Maintenant Heero, tu es vraiment à moi ! Tu es à la fois mon calice, ma goule et mon amour.  
  
_ Je t'aime !  
  
Il glisse une main derrière mes genoux, me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien, et me ramène au lit. . . Après plusieurs heures, je finis par m'assoupir, blotti contre l'épaule de Duo. . .  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A suivre . . .  
  
Et non, vous avez bien lu ! Il reste encore un chapitre ! C'est l'épilogue final ! Je peux avoir mes reviews maintenant please ?!  
  
Dialogue entre une autrice à double personnalité et sa padawan :  
  
Lyra : Alors ? Qui disais que je ne savais pas écrire de lemon ?  
  
Lylyth : J'ai sous entendu ça mais je savais pas que ça la mettrait dans un état pareil ! Tu nous avais jamais fait ça Lyra !  
  
Lyra : Faut jamais mettre en doute mes capacités ! Tu devrais pourtant le savoir Lylyth ! Tu vis dans ma tête depuis plus de 17 ans !  
  
Lian :. . . J'y crois pas ! Lyra ! Combien il fait de pages ton lemon ?  
  
Lyra : Sur le papier : 8 !  
  
Lian : Elle me tue cette fille ! Et il va falloir que j'en écrive un comme ça pour passer l'exam de fanficteuse autonome ?  
  
Lylyth : Oui ! Nos padawans sont formés pour toutes les différentes sortes de fics existantes !  
  
Lian : Mais comment elle fait ?  
  
Lyra : Dopée à l'Oasis cassis framboise ! T'en veux ?  
  
Lian : Passe moi la cannette !  
  
Et maintenant : Les petites notes débiles de l'autrice en manque d'Oasis cassis framboise parce qu'elle a fini le stock et qu'elle a pas été faire les courses :  
  
[1] Oh, crois moi ! Il va te pardonner ! Niark !  
  
[2] Faut absolument que j'arrête les métaphores débiles à une heure du matin !  
  
[3] NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! C'est vrai ?!  
  
[4]La putain de déclaration ! Tu vois que tu peux parler Hee-chan quand tu veux !  
  
[5] Tu m'étonnes !  
  
[6] Alors petit résumé de base pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers de vampires ( moi j'y ai longtemps été accro !) :  
  
_ Un vampire se nourrit de deux façons : soit il chasse des humains, soit il prend un calice qui lui fournit du sang en échange de sa protection.  
  
_ Le calice : humain banal qui sert de frigo ambulant à un vampire et qui lui doit une obéissance totale.  
  
_ Une goule : Ancien calice qui a reçu du sang de son primogène (vampire quoi !) . Il est immortel, ne craint pas la lumière du soleil mais il doit continuer à boire du sang humain s'il veut survivre. A noter : ses réflexes deviennent bien plus puissants après sa transformation, voire même presque félins, et il se transforme en vampire s'il meurt.  
  
Merci pour votre attention, nous reprenons maintenant le cours normal de cette fic. Si quelqu'un veut davantage d'informations sur le sujet des vampires il n'a qu'à m'envoyer un mail !  
  
Lylyth : Elle est incollable sur ce sujet ! 


	7. Epilogue

Série : Au commencement, Dieu créa la Terre et Gundam Wing, mais je suis passée derrière et ça a donné « ça » !  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin, la Mort incarnée.  
  
Genre :Yaoï, lime mais c'est rien comparé à ce qui est venu avant, léger UA, OOC de Heero et de Trotro, terrosisage de professeur J[1], Massacre de la Réléchose ( désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)  
  
Couples : 2x1, 2+1+2, 4+3+4  
  
Disclamer : Si, si, si ! Ils sont pas à moi et je m'en sers quand même ! Et non je n'ai pas honte de torturer ces pauvres petits bishonens sans défense !  
  
SEQUESTRATION  
Epilogue : Retour à la maison  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Quatre, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, se morfondait : il n'avait aucune nouvelle des deux disparus malgré les efforts de la résistance et de leurs recherches. D'autre part, de nouveaux problèmes leur tombaient dessus : des bases de OZ étaient détruites les unes après les autres, sans aucune logique apparente dans l'ordre des attaques et on ignorait qui commanditait ces attentats[2]. Quand soudain un bruit lui fit lever les yeux en direction du ciel, il se mit à hurler :  
  
_ Trowa ! Wufei ! Ils sont là ! Ils sont de retour !  
  
Le Chinois déboula dans les escaliers et le Français de la bibliothèque. Chang se rua sur Quatre et se mit à le secouer :  
  
_ Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Mais QUI est là ?!  
  
Trowa posa sa main sur les poignets de l'asiatique et dégagea l'empathe de l'emprise du petit dragon hystérique. Quatre lui adressa un sourie de reconnaissance auquel il répondit en plissant légèrement les lèvres sur les côtés. L'Arabe expliqua :  
  
_ Heero et Duo ! Ils arrivent ! Ils sont dehors !  
  
Les pilotes sortirent en courant de la maison et levèrent la tête en entendant une voix bien connue résonner à leurs oreilles :  
  
_ COUCOU LES MECS !!! SHINIGAMI IS BACK !!!  
  
Quatre pépia de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la nouvelle silhouette de l'Américain. Une natte, des vêtements noirs bien plus moulants qu'à l'accoutumée, ainsi que dans le dos, de grandes ailes sombres dont il se servait pour voler, et deux bras passé autour de la taille d'un Heero qui avait noué ses mains autour du cou du démon pour éviter de tomber.  
  
Les trois G-Boys en eurent le souffle coupé. Heero ne portait pas son traditionnel short en spandex, ni son débardeur vert, mais un jeans noir serré et une chemise rouge sang à demi ouverte qui laissait entrapercevoir un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de croix gothique. [3]  
  
Wufei balbutia :  
  
_ Mais. . . Mais . . . Mais. . . Maxwell ! Yuy ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?!  
  
Shinigami se posa en douceur, mais le Soldat Parfait ne lâcha pas le cou du vampire ailé qui déplaça ses mains pour lui enlacer la taille plus lascivement encore. Heero se colla contre lui et nicha doucement sa tête au creux de son épaule sous le regard complètement ahuri des trois garçons. Duo sourit au Chinois, dévoilant ses canines pointues. Il déclara d'une voix calme par rapport à son apparence :  
  
_ Eh bien Wufy ! En fait j'ai toujours été comme ça ! Je vous l'ai juste caché depuis le début !  
  
Quatre l'interrogea :  
  
_ Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Le vampire eut un petit rire chaud et expliqua :  
  
_ C'est assez dur pour un démon de se faire passer pour un humain ! Alors dévoiler mon secret. . .  
  
Wufei s'étrangla :  
  
_ Un. . .un DEMON ?!  
  
Heero prit la parole à la stupéfaction des trois terroristes :  
  
_ Pourquoi tu crois qu'il se faisait appeler Shinigami ? Bien sûr que c'est un démon ! C'est même l'un des plus puissants ! Et c'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui et si d'autres de sa race s'attaquent à OZ maintenant ! Parce qu'il le leur a ordonné !  
  
Duo le serra davantage contre lui et la jeune goule l'embrassa passionnément. Les autres prirent en compte les toutes nouvelles données qui venaient de s'ajouter à l'équation arithmétique bicarrée [4] et ne dirent rien pour ne pas déranger l'étrange couple qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Soudain, une voix plus puissante qu'une sirène de pompiers[5] leur vrilla les tympans :  
  
_ MON HHHHEEEEEERRRRROOOOO !!! Tu es revenu ! Ouin ! OUUUUUIIIINNN !!! Y a un gros vilain monstre ! Hee-chan ! Viens me sauver ! Mais . . . Heero ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! [6]  
  
La bombe blonde et rose, qui avait sauté sur le vampire et son calice, ne cessait de hurler. Heero la fixa méchament et la repoussa si fort qu'elle en tomba par terre. Elle le regarda avec son air de chien battu et des larmes dans les yeux.  
  
_ Mais. . . Mais. . . Ce n'est pas possible !!! Hee-chan ! Tu. . . tu m'aimes ! Alors. . . tu peux pas ! Tu. . . tu . . . tu peux pas ! Tu. . .  
  
_ La ferme Réléna ! J'aurai dû te tuer depuis longtemps si on ne m'en avait pas empêché ! Mais quand comprendras tu ?! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne pourrai jamais t'aimer ! Tu n'es qu'un parasite sans cervelle qui colle sans cesse à mes basques ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Même en politique, tu es infoutue d'amener la paix depuis plus de deux ans que tu es au pouvoir ![7]  
  
Duo stoppa le garçon dans son élan et s'exclama :  
  
_ Tu as tord sur un point Chéri ! Elle a servi à quelque chose : sans elle, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas rencontré et je ne t'aurais peut-être pas aimé. . . quoique j'en doute !  
  
Le démon saisit le menton de son partenaire et l'attira jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous les yeux horrifiés de la jeune fille qui se releva, évitant tant bien que mal une syncope, et se mit à frapper le torse de Duo en criant :  
  
_ Voleur ! Sale monstre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le prendre ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'opposes ! Je suis la Reine du royaume de Sank ! Il est à moi !  
  
Shinigami eut un sourire sadique, dévoilant encore une fois deux canines effilées, avant de déclarer :  
  
_ Pauvre tache ! Tu ne tiens pas la comparaison ! Heero est à moi ! Et j'aurais dû le laisser te tuer dès la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés ! D'ailleurs je vais rattraper cette erreur tout de suite ! Miliardo fera un bien meilleur souverain que toi ! César halzar kiss hei hansen rough silk ! Devenez cendre ! Le sage du royaume des ombres porte les sept clés ouvrant la porte des enfers! HALLOWEEN !!!  
  
La princesse bonbon se consuma dans d'atroces souffrances avant de se réduire à un minuscule petit tas de cendres grises surmonté d'un ruban. . . rose bien sur !  
  
Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, observèrent la scène d'un ?il détaché mais furent encore plus surpris lorsque Heero se jeta au cou de Duo en lançant :  
  
_ Bon débarras ! Elle me prenait trop la tête !  
  
Trowa annonça d'une voix neutre qu'il allait avertir les professeurs du retour des deux disparus. Cependant, son regard pétilla de malice lorsqu'il ajouta qu'il leur laisserait la surprise de découvrir les changements du pilote de Deathscythe et sa nouvelle relation avec celui de Wing.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe des Mads au complet se trouvait à la planque des garçons et J s'impatientait de ne pas avoir reçu de rapport de son pupille. Lorsque ce dernier parut dans la pièce, le vieux cyborg se rua vers lui et le gifla violemment. Un grondement résonna dans toute la pièce ; le savant se replia instinctivement, évitant l'ultima qui s'écrasa à la place où il se tenait deux secondes plus tôt. Par contre, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour échapper au coup de griffes d'Heero qui laissa une traînée sanglante sur sa joue. Il recula, inquiet, et son regard s'emplit de terreur lorsqu'il aperçut Duo s'avancer vers lui. Il bégaya :  
  
_ Mais, mais, mais. . . G !!!  
  
Shinigami le saisit par le col et le souleva juste assez pour que les pieds du professeur quittent le sol. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du mentor de son compagnon et scanda ses paroles :  
  
_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un démon. Et un démon très possessif ! Heero est à moi ! Touchez le encore une fois et je vous crève ! Compris ?!  
  
Le savant acquiesça vivement à plusieurs reprises et Duo expliqua la situation actuelle à un groupe de professeurs complètement éberlués. Il conclut en annonçant que désormais le combat serait beaucoup plus simple grâce à l'aide des autres démons et qu'il ne tolèrerait plus aucune mission suicide pour le groupe des pilotes. Les Mads ne purent qu'être de son avis, et quittèrent la pièce le plus rapidement possible à l'exception de G qui interrogea l'être ailé qui avait été son élève :  
  
_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
  
Duo eut un sourire étrange et raconta que depuis sa dispute avec ses pères, il n'avait plus refait appel à ses pouvoirs et qu'il se refusait à utiliser ses sujets dans une guerre qui ne les concernait pas. Il acheva son petit discours en ajoutant :  
  
_ Mais lorsque Heero a été capturé, toutes mes résolutions ont volé en éclat ! Et puis maintenant, cette guerre est la leur : les Ozies ont blessé l'homme qui compte le plus aux yeux de leur prince, son compagnon pour la vie. Oh, à ce propos. . .  
  
Shinigami se tourna vers le Soldat Parfait, s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui prit la main. Il déclara solennellement :  
  
_ Heero Yuy, vous êtes la personne que j'aime, celui que j'ai toujours attendu. En vertu des lois infernales, je me dois de respecter la tradition ancestrale de mes prédécesseurs : Acceptez vous de partager ma vie et de vous unir à moi ?  
  
Se relevant, le démon attira le jeune homme tout contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
_ Acceptes tu Heero ?  
  
Le garçon laissa échapper un faible « oui » avant de jeter ses bras autour du cou de son amant et de l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Ils entendirent à peine la bénédiction du professeur G, totalement perdus dans le baiser où chacun d'eux donnait à l'autre tout ce qu'il avait, échangeant caresse sur caresse, jouant avec la langue de leur partenaire. . . Des baisers comme celui là, ils en aurait souvent. . . après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. . .  
  
OWARI  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
L'autrice et sa double personnalité se lâchent :  
  
Lylyth : OUUUUIIIINNNNN !!!!!!  
Lyra : OUUUUUIIIINNNNN !!!!!!  
  
Lian : Et ben, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Lyra : C'est fini !!!!! T__T  
  
Lylyth : La fin est à chier !!!! T__T  
  
Duo : Ah bon, moi je trouve pas !  
  
Heero : T'aurai pu faire pire !  
  
Wufei : Lyra vous aime trop pour la laisser vous faire vraiment du mal !  
  
Lylyth : Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles Wufy là !  
  
Lian : Tu sais ce qui t'attend avec Treize dans l'une de ses prochaines fics, ne ?  
  
Wufei : Gloups. . .  
  
Lyra : Bon, ben maintenant que cette fic et terminée, je vais pouvoir finir Lost in the Time et commencer Liens de parenté !  
  
Lylyth : Sans compter les autres que tu as en cours et celles qui me viendront en tête lorsque tu seras en train de suivre en Maths !  
  
Lian : Elles me tuent ! Elles sont vraiment terribles ! Mais comment vous faîtes ?  
  
Lyra : On carbure à l'Oasis Cassis Framboise !  
  
Les G-Boys : . . . MDR !!!  
  
Wufei : Pourquoi moi ?! Sniff !!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Et maintenant : Les petites notes de l'autrice qui a enfin fini cette fic !  
  
[1] Me dites pas que ça vous fait pas plaisir ! Je vous croirai pas !  
  
[2] Oh ! Ben Laden ! Sors de ta planque, on t'a reconnu!  
  
[3] Bave_ Bave_ Bave_ Bave_ Bave_ Bave_ Bave_ Bave_ Bave. . .  
  
_ Merde !!! Mon clavier !  
  
[4] Lian : Lyra !!! Lâche ce bouquin de Maths !!!  
  
[5] Lyra * courant dans tous les sens et se tapant la tête contre les murs* : SHINA !!! Ici ! Non ! Pas la Réléchose !!!  
  
Lian : Lyra ! Du calme !  
  
Lyra : Non ! Tuez la !  
  
Lian : °____°,  
  
[6] Lylyth : Ca se voit pourtant non ?  
  
Lyra : Elle me fait presque pitié. . .  
  
Lian et Lylyth : HEIN ?!!!  
  
Lyra : J'ai dit « presque ». . .  
  
[7] Lyra :Bravo Heero ! Quand tu te lâches tu lui démolis le portrait à notre Rélélé nationale ! Continue !  
  
Lylyth : En plus c'est vrai qu'on peut faire terminer un conflit bien assez vite en deux ans si on sait utiliser les bons arguments !  
  
Lian : Les discours ?  
  
Lylyth : Non ! Cherche pas ! T'es trop jeune pour comprendre ! 


End file.
